Wild Card
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: She was happy to support her friend Fleur Delacour at the Triwizard tournament, finally getting to see Hogwarts and leave Beauxbatons behind for a couple months. But when Lee Jordan notices the young lady accompanying Fleur to the tournament, what begins as a trip out to support her friend may turn into something more.
1. Chapter 1

Edited 2/4/16

WC: 2,107

* * *

A bespectacled brunette bounced into the Dining Hall at her Wizarding school. She scanned the tables in search of her two best friends. She spotted her two friends and went to go sit down next to them.

"Hello Adalaine," her blonde friend greeted.

Fleur Delacour was a beautiful blonde with piercing dark blue eyes. She was about a year older than Adalaine and the third part of their trio Cornelius 'Kai' Dubios.

Kai was a medium height curly-haired ginger with olive green eyes. He was slightly stocky and toned. He had a strong Belgian accent.

The three friends began talking. Kai and Adelaine were the closer of the two Fleur was more of a tag along since she was a year older. Once the meal was over Adelaine and Kai parted ways with Fleur who had to meet up with her friends. The two sixth years chatted on the back to Adelaine's dorm.

The school had separate dorms by year and gender. Unlike, Hogwarts they didn't sort their students into houses so everyone could just co mingle without any rivalry. Adelaine knew for a fact if she had decided to go to Hogwarts she would've been promptly sorted into Hufflepuff. Beauxbatons had their own Quidditch team they played a few other schools.

"So, you excited for this year?" Kai asked.

"It's probably going to be normal like always."

Kai shrugged and said. "I don't know about that."

Before the Adelaine could respond they reached her dorm and said goodbye.

She walked into her dorm and threw herself on her bed. After a few minutes of bliss her roommate Claude barged in. Claude was a medium height raven haired Portuguese girl with grey-blue eyes. For her personality she and Adelaine never really clicked they just tolerated each other. They silently greeted each other. Adelaine put her book down to go take a shower for the night. She finished taking a shower and grabbed her book again. She read to the early hours of the morning and finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Adelaine got up. She got dressed and walked out of her dorm to see Kai waiting for her. Boys and girls couldn't be in the same room in fear of 'fraternizing'. Though that didn't matter with Kai since he didn't like girls. They went to breakfast and sat with Fleur. Their first class was Charms which was Adelaine's best subject. Beauxbatons was a wizarding school but they did teach a few muggle subjects like Literature, Dancing, Music and Etiquette. The latter being the bane of Adelaine's existence. She wasn't a horrible dancer despite being clumsy. She enjoyed Literature the most since she was quite the bookworm. It was time for Literature which was Adelaine's favorite muggle class.

"Hello Ms. Romero," the professor greeted.

"Hello Professor."

Professor Foxx was a medium height grey-haired lady with matching grey eyes. Although she had blonde hair when she was younger. She was very friendly and enthusiastic about books. She had a German accent.

Adelaine sat down next to Kai who had a teasing smile on his face. She slapped his shoulder as she sat down.

"Hello class, how was your summer?"

There was a chorus of groans from the class except from Adelaine and Kai. Professor Foxx began to go over the syllabus. Adelaine hung on her every word. Class ended.

"Hey Adelaine," a familiar voice said.

She turned to see her ex-boyfriend Cameron. They had dated two years ago and ended on amicable terms due to the distance since she lived in England and he lived in Spain. A black haired girl walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"This is Mila, we've been dating since the summer."

She smiled at the girl. She was genuinely happy for them as they walked away. Though, she couldn't help but wish she had someone to kiss and hold her hand.

Adelaine had the horrible habit of falling fast and hard for her love interests. She's dated a few guys here and there Kai included but that was only because he hadn't come out to his mum yet even though Adelaine knew he was gay.

At first she wasn't looking forward to it that's until she met Kai in their first year when she clumsily bumped into him on the way to class.

 _Flashback October 1989_

 _Adelaine was late. She hated being late but her roommate decided to use her alarm clock as a Quaffle to practice for her tryouts. She hadn't enjoyed her first week at Beauxbatons she really wished she had stood up to her aunt and told her she would go to Hogwarts._

 _She wasn't watching where she was going so she bumped into someone._

 _"Oh, bugger," she swore under her breath._

 _"That's really lady like, I see you haven't been paying attention to Etiquette," he teased._

 _She looked up at him and said. "What's the point in being lady like anyway."_

 _"I'm Kai, I'm also late for class."_

 _"I'm Adelaine."_

 _The two first years ran towards their class. This was the start of a beautiful friendship._

 _End of flashback_

Adelaine was pulled out of her memories when she reached her dorm and walked in.

* * *

It was now time for a scrimmage Quidditch match. Fleur disliked Quidditch so it was just Kai and Adelaine. Kai was excited. Adelaine on the other hand wasn't. She only enjoyed Quidditch when there was an enthusiastic commentator otherwise she's just going to read instead of watch the game. It was a perfect day for Quidditch. They reached the Quidditch Pitch and sat down in the stands. The drawling voice of the commentator Dale Urban came through the speaker and Adelaine instantly took out her book.

"You're seriously going to study during the first game of season," Kai complained.

"It's not studying I'm just reading," Adelaine said, opening her book.

Kai didn't respond since the match started. It didn't take long for the game to finish since the seeker caught the snitch about thirty minutes into said game.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted."

Adelaine shrugged.

"Though, the keeper isn't as attractive as the keeper for Puddlemere United," Kai sighed.

"I don't like Puddlemere United, the Falcons are my team," Adelaine smiled.

Kai smirked. "You must enjoy losing then, they're one of the worst teams in the league."

Adelaine smacked his arm and said. "I'm always for the underdogs."

"Especially if their name is Gregory Gaines, the chaser."

Adelaine had been infatuated with him in their first year. Though since then she's gotten over said infatuation but Kai won't let her live it down.

They reached the Dining Hall and sat down. Fleur soon joined them per usual. Adelaine had met Fleur through a classmate of hers who was her neighbor. They didn't exactly get along at first sight either.

 _Flashback 1989_

 _Adelaine was walking out of class with Kai when a classmate called her over. She shrugged and went over._

 _"I'd thought you'd like to meet my friend, Fleur."_

 _Adelaine looked up at the older girl._

 _"It's nice to meet you."_

 _"Likewise, I suppose."_

 _The three girls began talking and Adelaine found Fleur a bit snobbish and vain. She hoped she never had to speak to her again. She finally excused herself to go find Kai._

 _"So, how was your talk with Rachel's friend?"_

 _Adelaine groaned._

 _"You don't like her, do you?"_

 _"Not even a bit."_

 _Kai nodded and said. "She wasn't pretty, if you want my opinion."_

 _End of Flashback_

So for the first year and a half of school it was just her and Kai. So, they were quite close already when Fleur begrudgingly joined their exclusive group.

 _Flashback January 1991_

 _Adelaine was walking from the Owlery when she heard delicate sniffing. She cautiously followed the sound to see the blonde girl she had met last year crying. Against her better judgement she walked over to her._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _She looked up at her and snapped. "Go away, I don't need you to comfort me."_

 _"Fine, be that way," she snapped back and started walking away._

 _A few seconds later she called after her. Adelaine stalked back to her._

 _"I changed my mind I need someone to comfort me."_

 _Adelaine begrudgingly sat down next to the blonde as she asked. "What's wrong?" Expecting it to be something shallow like her hair isn't right or something like that. She wasn't expecting this to come out of the blonde's perfect mouth._

 _"My little sister Gabrielle is really sick, I'm really worried."_

 _Adelaine's heart broke and she realized that she wasn't as shallow as she first thought. She was really close with her family and remembered how she felt when her Uncle Henry died when she was ten._

 _"I'm sure your sister will be okay," she said not exactly knowing how to comfort the blonde._

 _She was only used to comforting Kai who was rather emotional for a boy but she didn't mind that._

 _The two girls soon went their separate ways. Adelaine found Kai not mentioning her encounter with the older blonde girl._

 _It a few weeks later now when Fleur strode up to the table that Kai and Adelaine were sitting and studying at._

 _"Adelaine, isn't it?"_

 _The girl in question looked up at the blonde much to her best friend's confusion and said. "Hey Fleur."_

 _"I wanted to let you know that my sister is okay."_

 _Adelaine smiled and said. "That's great."_

 _"I forgot to say thank you for comforting me."_

 _"It wasn't a problem, you want to sit down?"_

 _Fleur sat down hesitantly and they began talking. This was the start of their friendship. Kai and Fleur soon developed a teasing relationship._

 _End of flashback_

Adelaine and company continued going on with the year. Adelaine wished something would happen.

"They have an announcement today," Fleur said, breathily as they sat down across from her.

"I wonder what it is," Kai wondered, inquisitively.

Kai was one of the brightest guys in their year, Adelaine was also very bright but Fleur wasn't too dumb either despite the stereotype of a blonde being dumb.

"Hello students," the headmistress Madame Maxime started. "Some of you lucky students will be going to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament."

There was excited chatter across the tables as Madame Maxime walked off the platform. The students ate.

There was even more chatter as they left the Dining Hall.

"I wonder what the Triwizard Tournament is?"

"It obviously has three wizards/witches and it's a competition," Kai said, sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant, Cornelius," Fleur said.

Kai stuck his tongue out at Fleur playfully.

"How in the world did I become friends with you two?" Adelaine laughing, used to their antics.

"You were friends with me first," Kai said, pompously puffing out his chest jokingly.

Adelaine swatted his shoulder playfully and said. "Right."

Fleur soon parted ways with them.

"Didn't you originally want to go to Hogwarts?"

Adelaine nodded. The year she turned eleven she had received both letters. She wanted to go to Hogwarts instantly but to make her grand-aunt Arabella happy so he decided against it.

* * *

It was now early October, Fleur ran up to her younger friends.

"What's up?"

"Madame Maxime told me that I was chosen to go to Hogwarts."

Adelaine couldn't help but be jealous. Though Fleur didn't know her as well as Kai did.

"We leave the day before Halloween."

Adelaine nodded and asked. "We?"

"Gabrielle got special permission to go with me."

Adelaine nodded and Fleur walked away.

"Don't deny it, you're jealous aren't you?"

Adelaine sighed, "As much as I hate myself for it, I am. Fleur seems to get everything. She's beautiful. All the guys drooling over her although that's because of her Veela allure."

"For what it's worth, I think you're beautiful in more than just the shallow way. Though the other guys haven't realized it."

"You're supposed to say that, you're my gay best friend," Adelaine sighed again.

Kai nodded. He knew what Adelaine meant. Sometimes once her love interests met Fleur they would drop her like a hot potato since she was just a naturally pretty brunette bookworm while Fleur was practically a blonde bombshell due to her veela allure.

"Did I sound a bit petty just now?"

"Maybe just a bit."

Adelaine nodded. She hated when she was like that.

It was now two days before Halloween, the day Fleur and Gabrielle were going to Hogwarts.

"I'm going to miss you," Fleur said, hugging Adelaine.

"Will you write me?" Adelaine asked, hopefully.

Fleur nodded and went to go hug Kai. After the goodbyes the two sisters left to Hogwarts.


	2. First Impressions

Edited 2/4/16

WC: 524

* * *

They arrived at Hogwarts the next afternoon. The group of seven students walked in. Fleur could feel many eyes on her. Curse, her veela allure. They were even looking at her sister who was only eleven. They were instructed to sit at the Ravenclaw table for dinner and once dinner was over they were escorted to Ravenclaw Tower.

The next day was the day they put their names in the Goblet of Fire. She knew her parents would kill her if she got chosen for the tournament. She couldn't help but notice two gingers that were clearly younger than her trying to enter but they didn't succeed. There was laughter through the room.

It was now later that night and time to pick the champions.

"Mr. Viktor Krum."

He stood up from the Durmstang table which was the Slytherin table.

"Miss Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore said.

Fleur got up and walked towards the champion's room. Anther boy around her age joined her then a boy who was clearly younger than her joined them.

Adelaine was at the breakfast table with Kai when an owl flew towards her with a letter. She tore into the letter.

 _Dear Adelaine and Cornelius,_

 _I entered the tournament and I got chosen. I want both of you to come support me when the first task comes along. Adelaine before you ask about your guys tests since it's your sixth year. Madam Maxime already said you can take them here at Hogwarts after the tournament. The first task is in about three weeks._

 _See you,_

 _Fleur_

Adelaine finished the letter smiling. She couldn't wait to finally see Hogwarts. But Kai was focusing on something else.

"She always insists on calling me Cornelius," he grumbled.

"Well, that is your name Kai Kai," Adelaine teased.

He groaned again and swatted her shoulder playfully. He only allowed her to call him Kai, Kai.

Over the next three weeks the two friends got ready to go to Hogwarts. Two days before the task, Fleur's parents came to collect them.

"Bonjour, Monsiuer and Madame Delacour," Adelaide and Kai greeted their friend's parents.

The two parents greeted their daughter's two best friends. They left the school and apparated to a little town outside of Hogwarts. Adelaine knew this was Hogsmeade she had read about it.

"Look it's Hogwarts," Kai said.

Adelaine looked up in awe. She couldn't believe she was actually here. It was just as amazing as she looked up at the castle not paying attention so she tripped over the top step.

"It's a wonder how you're a marginal dancer, when you can't stop tripping," Kai said, offering her his hand to help her up.

"I could do without your sarcastic commentary, Cornelius," she said getting up without any help.

The group walked in. They walked to the Great Hall where they were meeting Fleur. She ran to greet them making most of hall turn to see the commotion most of them went back to their dinner minus two gingers Fred and George Weasley and their dreadlocked best friend Lee.

"Well, he adds to the ginger population -"

"I doubt he's as cool as us though."


	3. Chapter 3

Edited 2/4/16

WC: 1,012

* * *

It was now time for the first task which was apparently dragons according to rumors at least. Adelaine was in the competitors tent with Fleur and Kai.

"I can't believe you're fighting a dragon, that's bloody insane!" Adealine exclaimed.

Most of the occupants of the tent were shocked that she was British.

"Do I have to wash your mouth out with soap, young lady," Kai teased.

"Not helping."

It was time to pick their dragons the guy Cedric Diggory got a Swedish Short -snout, Fleur was facing a Common Welsh Green, Viktor was next and who Adelaine recognized as Harry Potter had the Hungarian Horntail.

"Good luck, Fleur," Adelaine said.

"Yeah, don't leave me alone with her."

Adelaine smacked his arm as they left the tent and went to go sit down. The task started. Cedric was first, he got burned. Adelaine winced in sympathy. Fleur was next she succeeded but she was also slightly burned. Adelaine didn't really pay attention to Viktor or Harry.

"Adelaine?"

She turned to her friend.

"Vous semblez avoir un admirateur," Kai whispered in French, gesturing towards the guy who hadn't been able to keep his eyes off his best friend since the task started.

Adelaine followed her friend's gaze and noticed him for the first time.

"This isn't the first time either, I noticed he was staring at you when we got here."

Adelaine gave her friend a questioning look.

"I think you should go talk to him," he said, encouragingly.

Adelaine shook her head she was never good at talking to a guy first. She's tried that and failed.

"Alright then."

The twosome went back to the tent to check on Fleur, her face looked better. After she got fixed up they left the tent.

It was a couple days later when the guy who had been staring at Adelaine walked up to her.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Lee Jordan."

Adelaine chuckled slightly and said. "Je parle anglais."

"Come again?"

"I speak English, Lee."

"You're kidding, so I spent almost a week learning that one sentence just to have you speak English."

Adelaine shook her head smirking. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"No worries, beautiful."

"Well, aren't you a charmer," Adelaine said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

Lee was surprised none of his usual tricks have worked with her.

"I should go, by the way I'm Adelaine."

Lee watched her walk away still confused. He didn't realize how long he had been standing there until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his ginger friends.

"How long have you been standing here?"

"I don't know."

The two gingers knew their friend way too well and asked. "Which girl is it this time?"

"She's wonderful, her name is Adelaine. She goes to Beauxbatons," Lee sighed.

The fact that she goes to Beauxbatons caught their attention and Fred said. "So, you're going to fraternize with the enemy."

Lee shrugged. He didn't really care.

It was a few days later, the Ravenclaws had just finished their dance lessons.

"So, I suppose it's the usual plan that we'll go to the ball together," Kai said.

"And take away the honor of being your date from the most eligible bachelors in Hogwarts, I could never," Adealine teased.

Kai blushed and said. "I guess I'm no longer bachelor number one."

"You've never been bachelor number one. I suppose there's someone in the running for bachelor number one."

Kai feigned offense just for a second and said. "Who is it, whose stolen your heart."

"He hasn't quite stolen it yet since I've only talked to him once. Though he's a bit of a charmer."

Kai thought for a moment and said. "So, is this the guy that couldn't keep his eyes off you at the first task?

Adelaine nodded and said. "For the record his name is Lee Jordan, he talked to me first and he assumed I was French which is a common misconception but understandable since I do attend a French school, where was I going with this?" Adealine asked losing her train of thought for a second.

"You were saying that he assumed that you spoke French."

Adelaine recalled the encounter

It was the next day Adelaine was spending time with Fleur. She's been busy with trying to figure out what the clue was to the next task.

"Would you go to the ball with me!" A voice yelled out.

Fleur ignored the request but Adelaine briefly glanced over her shoulder to see who had asked her friend to the ball. She saw a head of ginger hair similar to Kai's though a little bit longer.

It was a few days later, Fred, George and Lee were out by the lake discussing the Yule Ball.

"So, who are you going to ask?" Fred asked his brother and best friend. He was already going with Angelina Johnson.

"I asked Alicia," George said.

Lee hadn't heard his friend's question since he lost in daydreaming about Adelaine or rather trying to figure out how to win her over.

"Lee, who are you going to ask to the ball?"

There's an idea he could ask her to the ball and he just ran off to find her without responding to his best friend's question.

"How much you want to bet he's going to go find 'whatever her name is' to ask her, I was going to suggest he should ask Katie," Fred said.

George shook his head.

"She's going to break his heart like usual, especially if he succeeds in bedding her," Fred said, crassly.

Lee rushed into the castle to find Adelaine. He searched for her but couldn't find her so he gave up for once.

"So, either she said no or you just couldn't find her,"

Lee sighed and said. "It was the latter, because no one says no to Lee Jordan."

"I suppose you can go with Katie then."

Lee nodded. He didn't mind going with the younger girl but he did wish that he had found Adelaine. He did really want to go with her.

* * *

Vous semblez avoir un admirateur - It seems like you have an admirer


	4. Chapter 4

Edited edited 2/4/16

WC: 899

* * *

It was a few days later, Adelaine was walking out of the library with a few books when she bumped into someone and her books fell out of her arms.

"Oops, I'm sorry."

"No worries."

She recognized that voice she looked up to see Lee. She couldn't help but note that he had beautiful milk chocolate brown eyes.

"So, I suppose you like to read?"

"I do."

He got a fond smile on his face as he stroked one of the covers gently and said. "That's cool, my mum is quite the bookworm too."

"That's cool."

"Why don't I escort you back to the Ravenclaw common room, that is if you don't mind."

Adelaine nodded in agreement as they started walking back to the common room.

"So, are you going to the ball with anyone?"

"Yes, I'm going with my best friend Kai but I could save you a dance or two if you'd like, that is if you're going," Adelaine offered, sincerely.

Lee could feel his heart break and he said. "I'm going with one of the girls on the Quidditch team but I'd like that."

They continued walking up the stairs.

"I wish there was another way to get up to the tower," Adelaine groaned, adjusting her books in her arms.

Lee thought for a moment and said. "There is an easier way, if you trust me."

Adelaine nodded hesitantly but agreed. She wandlessly zapped her books into her bag.

"Let me show you," he said, hesitantly holding out his hand.

She took it after a few seconds. He had really soft hands surprisingly. They ran off towards an empty and dark corridor.

To be dreadfully honest, if Adelaine was any of the other girls he tried to charm and sometimes bed he would've taken this opportunity to snog the living daylights out of her and with just one snog she'd be willing to go up to his dorm and shag much to Fred and George's annoyance. In the rare occasion that he developed feelings for said conquest he'd deny them when she asked and she'd break up with him but he would tell Fred and George that he broke up with them to save his nobility. Although somehow some way one of the Qudditch girls would discover the truth and tell Lee and in turn he would make them promise not to tell Fred and George. Adelaine was different though.

"So, what do you need to show me?"

"Oh, right," He said, leading her towards a closed passage and opening it.

Adelaine noticed even though he didn't look it he was quite strong.

"Here's a secret way to get up to the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor towers," he said.

Adelaine nodded and asked. "How did you know about this?"

"I'm kind of known around Hogwarts as a prankster along with my best friends Fred and George," he said, not mentioning what else he was notorious for.

Adelaine nodded and said. "I'm sure you're more than that, Lee."

"Nobody's ever said that before," he said, trying in vain to hide a blush.

She smiled sweetly as they continued to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Your common room, milady," he said.

"Thank you kind sir for escorting me."

Lee ran a hand through his dreadlocks and said. "No problem."

The two of them parted ways, Adelaine practically floated into the common room and rested her head on Kai's lap.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked, grinning down at her.

"I just had a good time in the library,"

Kai didn't believe her one bit and he said. "You just talked to Lee didn't you and like always you're falling hard and fast for him."

"I tried not to but he's really polite and nice."

"You don't think he's doing this so he can get into your knickers?"

Adelaine sighed, sat up and said. "I mean he's quite the charmer like I said before but I sense he's more than that ya know."

"Okay."

"I told him I would save him a dance at the ball."

Kai nodded.

Meanwhile Lee couldn't have the same discussion with Fred and George for a few reasons.

It was a few days later Adelaine was hanging out with Lee again after classes. He was making her laugh so much.

"So, do you like Quidditch?" He asked, he expected that she didn't.

Adelaine replied. "I mean it's interesting when there's a good commentator but other than that I find it boring."

"Funny you say that, I'm quite good at commentating our Quidditch games if I do say myself," he smirked.

"It that so?"

Lee nodded and said. "I was exposed to it when I was young since my dad was the commentator for the Falmouth Falcons."

"How ironic they happen to be my favorite team."

Lee said. "How did a British girl like you end up going to Beauxbatons?"

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you the short version my great-aunt Arabella wanted me to attend Beauxbatons so I reluctantly agreed. I wanted desperately to attend Hogwarts."

"If you had been at Hogwarts when would've you started?"

"September 1989 and I know I would promptly be sorted into Hufflepuff," Adelaine.

"So, you're probably the same year as me."

"Yes, I'm a sixth year even though I look quite a bit younger."

"It's good to know, I'm not robbing the cradle," Lee chuckled.

Adelaine laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Edited 2/4/16

WC:1,036

* * *

It was now time for the Yule Ball. Adelaine was getting ready for the Yule Ball with Fleur and the rest of the sixth year Ravenclaws. This is one of the times that Adelaine was glad that Fleur was her best friend she knew all the beauty secrets.

"Do you mind if I have a few dances with Kai tonight?" One of the girls asked. She had a painfully obvious crush on him and was quite envious that Adelaine was going with the ginger. It wasn't common knowledge that Kai was gay.

"I'm not his keeper," Adelaine said.

The girl nodded. They finished getting dressed and walked down the stairs. Roger Davies who was a seventh year Ravenclaw and Fleur's date was instantly transfixed by Fleur's appearance.

"You look beautiful, Lainey," Kai complimented his best friend, sincerely offering her his arm.

"Thanks, you look quite handsome. I bet many guys will be staring at you."

"Likewise."

They walked out of the Ravenclaw common room and to the Great Hall.

"Miss Delacour it's time for you to go in with Mr. Davies," Madame Maxime told Fleur.

Fleur and Roger walked away leaving Kai and Adelaine alone that's until Lee joined them with who Adelaine guessed was Katie.

"Hi Lee," Adelaine smiled at the dreadlocked boy. This has never came up but she really loved his dreadlocks.

"Hi Adelaine," he smiled, a pink tinge to his dark cheeks.

"So, you're the guy that was staring at my best friend at the first task," Kai said, eyeing the black boy suspiciously.

Adelaine groaned inwardly and said. "Stop being so overprotective."

"I don't deny I was staring but it's embarrassing that I got caught, I'm Lee and you must be Kai."

"Yes, I'm her best friend Kai."

Lee nodded and said. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

It was now time for them to go in. The champions danced first. Adelaine danced with Kai for a few songs then it was Lee's turn.

"I mean no disrespect but I didn't think you'd be such a good dancer seeing as you're clumsy," Lee said, his brown eyes twinkling in the lights.

"Don't worry Kai, says the same thing."

Lee nodded and said. "So, you've been best friends with Kai since your first year?"

Adelaine nodded. She could hear Fleur complaining about the decorations but she quite liked the decorations. After that dance they danced again.

"Thanks for the dances, Miss Romero," he said, sincerely.

"You're welcome, Mr. Jordan."

The two of them parted. The Ball continued. Kai had gotten caught up in talking to a guy from Durmstrang. Something told Adelaine that she'd be escorting herself back to the Ravenclaw common room tonight so she started that way.

"Want some company, Miss Romero?"

"Sure, Mr. Jordan."

The twosome started to walk back to the Ravenclaw common room.

"You look beautiful tonight, if you don't mind me saying so," he said, rubbing his neck nervously the pink tinge returning to his dark cheeks.

"Thanks."

"So, Kai seems really protective of you."

Adelaine nodded and said. "Yeah, he is but I do appreciate it since I've had the horrible habit of falling hard and fast for my last few love interests."

Lee nodded. He realized in a way they were similar for some girls he tends to fall hard and fast but he's forced to hide his feelings for her when she breaks it off. He also realized with other girls he's insanely insensitive towards them. Usually these 'courtships' lasted about a week and by Friday they'd either end up in bed or just fizzling out but this is the most attention he's given a girl and he didn't mind one bit.

"I suspected that you'd walk Katie back to your common room," Adelaine said, breaking him out of his realizations.

"She can find her way back."

Adelaine nodded and they continued walking to the Ravenclaw common room. Adelaine's feet were killing her from these death traps women called high heel shoes which she hated. She much rather be in some trainers. She didn't mind the dress though. She had chosen a pale blue dress with slight sequins.

"Do you want to take the secret passage way?"

Adelaine nodded. As they did last time he held out his hand and they sauntered over to the secret passageway and went through it.

"Your dress got dirty."

"And?"

"You don't care?"

"Not really."

They reached the Ravenclaw common room. They were still holding hands but neither one of them seemed to care. They said goodbye and Lee walked back to the Gryffindor common room. It's official he has genuine feelings for her and it's never felt better.

It was a few days later and Lee was spending time with Fred and George in the Gryffindor common room planning a prank.

"So, where did you run off to after the ball?"

"I just decided to come back here."

"Bollocks, you probably ran off to walk the girl from Beauxbatons to the Ravenclaw common room!"

"She has a bloody name!"

"You should stop hanging out with her she's the enemy."

"She's not the enemy you're starting to sound like your brother," he said, glancing over at Ron.

"Leave him alone, you two," Katie said.

The three pranksters turned to her.

"You're the one he ditched to walk the enemy back to her common room, you shouldn't be so forgiving."

"Don't tell me how to feel, Frederick Weasley!" Katie snapped.

She's usually a very sweet girl unless she's on the Quidditch pitch.

"Thanks for trying, Kat but he's too pigheaded to realize he's wrong," Lee sighed.

Fred just got up and stalked away with George following him. He gave Lee a sympathetic smile. Katie sat down next to him.

"I do apologize for ditching you though."

She waved her hand dismissively and said. "No worries, Lee."

"I did have a great time with you."

Katie nodded and said. "That's until you started to dance with."

"Adelaine," Lee smiled.

"So, the former Gryffindor Casanova is now the Gryffindor Romeo."

"Romeo?"

"He's a character in a muggle play called 'Romeo and Juliet' but the play doesn't have a happy ending. So I wouldn't take it to heart."

Lee nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a few days later, Lee and Adelaine were hanging out again. Although Lee seemed slightly distracted.

"Everything okay, Lee?" Adelaine asked.

Lee shook his head and said. "I don't want you to blame yourself for this." he said already knowing that she had a habit of blaming herself for things that weren't her fault.

Just as Adelaine was about to say something Fleur walked up to them.

"Lee, this is my other best friend Fleur," she introduced, watching how he reacted to her very closely.

Lee smiled at her genuinely and said. "It's nice to meet you, Fleur."

"You as well."

Someone called Fleur's name and she walked away. Adelaine was pretty sure Lee had passed the 'Fleur' test.

"You really want me to tell you what's wrong?"

"I mean you say I'm going to blame myself for it so maybe not."

Lee nodded.

It was now the night before the second task Adelaine was just finishing up some homework when a sixth year girl came up to her.

"You've been hanging out with Lee Jordan a lot, haven't you?"

Adelaine nodded and blushed deeply.

The girl shook her head in dismay and said. "He's known to be a player around Hogwarts."

"How would you know?"

"I just know," she said.

Adelaine just ignored her and the girl said. "Don't come to me when you're heartbroken."

It was now the next morning Adelaine woke up and then met up with Kai.

"Have you seen Gabrielle?" Fleur asked, rushing up to her two best friends.

"No why?" Adelaine asked her worried friend.

"She's been missing since last night."

"That's curious."

The three of them of ate some breakfast and walked down to the lake. Fleur was insanely worried about Gabrielle.

"Adelaine?" Lee's voice asked.

She turned to him smiling and said. "Hi Lee."

"Would you like to sit with me?"

Adelaine nodded immediately.

"Don't leave me with her," Kai teased.

"Watch it, Dubois," Fleur snapped in frustration.

Kai knew when to back off.

"I'll see you two later," Adelaine bid adieu to her friends.

She walked with Lee to where he was sitting. She noticed the area was full of gingers.

"What's the enemy doing here?" Fred asked glaring at her.

"She's not the bloody enemy, Fred!" Lee said, leading her to her seat and then sitting down next to her.

The task began. To Adelaine's surprise Fleur came up first.

"Where's Gabrielle?" she asked.

"She's down there but I couldn't get passed the grindylows," she said, regretfully.

That's one thing the two girls had in common was their dislike for grindylows. Adelaine helped Fleur dry off as they worried about Gabrielle. Cedric came up with who Adelaine guessed was his girlfriend. Then Viktor came up with a bushy haired girl who looked about two years younger than her. Lastly, Harry came up with the ginger who had asked Fleur to the ball and Gabrielle. Fleur rushed to her sister in relief and thanked Harry. Adelaine shook her head she knew Harry had a saving people thing according to her great-aunt.

"Adelaine, would you like me to walk you back to the Ravenclaw common room?" Lee asked.

She smiled at him and said. "Sure."

The twosome started walking to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about Fred."

"It's okay, we have been spending lots of time together not that I haven't enjoyed it but I can see where he's coming from."

"You do?"

Adelaine nodded and said. "I mean you've probably been friends with them since your first year and now that you're spending time with a girl. He feels threatened I suppose."

"How do you know all that?"

"My great-aunt is a squib so she has many muggle psychology books since my great-uncle was a muggle and was interested in psychology."

Lee nodded and asked. "Do you know anything about 'Romeo and Juliet'?

"It's a muggle play by Shakespeare, I've only read it once for school in Literature when we were studying Shakespeare. It's about a boy and a girl from rival families and they fall in love."

"Katie said there wasn't a happy ending."

"There isn't, they kill themselves to be together."

Lee's eyes widened. They took the secret passage, reached the common room and said goodbye.

It was a few days later Adelaine was walking with Kai by the Astronomy tower.

"You know Lee passed the Fleur 'test' with flying colors," Adelaine said.

Kai nodded. Lee was the first guy to pass to the 'test' since their fourth year. The last love interest of Adelaine's to pass the 'test' was named Cameron. He was sandy haired boy with teal eyes. Adelaine and him had been partners for their 'Home Economics' sort of class. They were paired up as 'husband and wife' and they had to take care of an egg. During the project, they had developed feelings for each other which is kind of cliche but whatever. They saw each other for the rest of the school year and broke up in early summer due to the distance since he was Spanish. It ended on amicable terms.

"Do you feel threatened by Lee?"

"In what way?"

Adelaine sighed and said. "Like he's monopolizing my time."

"No, why?"

Adelaine sighed again and said "His friend Fred doesn't like me since he says I'm the enemy but he could mean that I come from their rival school."

"Well, I suppose not everyone is going to like you."

"I know that, he doesn't have to like me."

"You want me to talk to him?" Kai asked, protectively.

Adelaine shook her head and replied. "I'm not sure if he's going to listen to you but you could try."

"I can be persuasive when I want to be."

Adelaine nodded.

It was a few days later again and Kai caught up with the twins.

"What do you want?" Fred asked.

"I don't like the way you've been treating Adelaine. She's my best friend so if you mess with her you mess with me," he said, his olive green eyes flashing angrily.

"You don't think she's been spending too much time with Lee?"

Kai shook his head and said. "She's happy with him and that makes me happy."

"She's just going to break his heart," Fred scoffed.

"Adelaine is far from a heartbreaker."

Fred tried another tactic, his brown eyes twinkling almost evilly and said. "So, you know nothing about Lee's history with other girls?"

"No, I don't want to know. I'm sure Lee will tell Adelaine in his own time and it's not really my business."

Fred smirked and said. "Us gingers need to stick together and Lee's not the type to tell a girl about his escapades with other girls."

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me no matter what."

"Correct."

Kai sighed reluctantly as Fred started to tell him about Lee's escapades with other girls. After the long story Kai walked away. Fred smiled satisfied while George shook his head disapprovingly. He didn't share his brother's opinion on Lee's relationship with Adelaine. He realized that this is the most attention he's given a girl and he also noticed how genuine Lee's feelings for her were but when Fred wanted something he would work at it.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a couple days later Adelaine was in the Ravenclaw common room.

"Lainey?" Kai asked.

Adelaine looked up at her best friend and asked. "What's up?"

"I need to tell you something."

Adelaine nodded, Kai sat down and said. "You know I tried to talk to Fred about the way he treats you. He was convinced that you would break Lee's heart."

"I wouldn't."

Kai already knew that.

"Did you talk about anything else?"

"No."

Adelaine nodded and continued working on her homework.

"Do you think Lee will ever ask you out, you've been hanging out since we got here?" Kai asked, reclining on the couch.

"I mean he hasn't asked me out just yet but I'm sure he will."

Kai scoffed and said. "He's just leading you on like he did with the countless other girls. You were just the next one on his list."

Adelaine looked shocked at her best friend and said. "Where is this coming from, you've been supportive this whole time?"

"You know I just took off the rose colored glasses and realized how much of a git Lee really is."

"Lee is not a git, he's a sweetheart."

Kai rolled his eyes and said. "He just wants in your knickers and he'll cast you aside the minute he gets what he wants."

"I'm going to bed, I'm not staying here and listening to you insult Lee," Adelaine said, glaring at Kai and gathering up her books.

"Don't expect me to comfort you when he breaks your heart in two then."

Adelaine glared at Kai one last time and stormed up to her dormitory.

It was a few days later, Adelaine was hanging out with Fleur. She hadn't talked to Kai since the argument. She told Fleur everything about her argument.

"You don't fancy Lee anymore?"

"I do fancy him but Kai is convinced that he's just leading me on."

Fleur shook her head and replied. "He's not."

"How do you know?"

The blonde smirked and said. "You don't think I know that you test your love interests on me to see if they will be affected by my veela allure."

Adelaine gaped at her.

"My allure doesn't affect guys who have strong feelings for another girl. I maybe a veela but I'm not a home wrecker of any kind."

"I never knew that your veela allure doesn't work on certain guys."

Fleur nodded.

It was a few days later Adelaine and Kai still haven't talked since the argument. They were in History of Magic. Adelaine got a note from Kai.

Are you willing to talk to me? - Kai

I suppose

After class

Okay

Class ended.

"So, what do you need to talk about? I have to go meet Lee," Adelaine said, tapping her foot impatiently and crossing her arms.

Kai's jaw clenched at the mention of Lee and he said. "I'm really sorry about the argument we had a week ago. I get insanely overprotective of you."

"I know but what changed your mind? You had been so supportive of my friendship/relationship with Lee."

"Fred was the one who convinced me to tell you all those things but they are true. Lee is nothing but a player, he'll break your heart."

"So, he goes from being convinced that I'll break Lee's heart to saying he'll break mine, that's rich. He just wants us to break up so he can have their friend back."

"I'm starting to agree."

"So, if you hadn't talk Fred you would still be supportive."

"Probably but I'm not too sure. I think you're just being naive and dumb. Guys like Lee don't change."

Adelaine glared at her best friend tears threatening to pour out of her eyes. Kai didn't seem to care that he just made his best friend cry and walked away. Adelaine shrunk down by the wall and sobbed. Kai has never made her cry or called her dumb.

"There you are, Adelaine," Lee said.

She looked up at him tears blurring her vision and said. "Lee, I don't want you to see me this way."

He didn't respond he just sat down next to her and said. "It's okay, I don't mind you crying in front of me. I find sensitivity very attractive."

"You do?" she sniffled, taking off her glasses.

Lee nodded and said. "So, who made one of my favorite girls cry so I can hex the git to oblivion."

"Kai."

Lee was confused Kai was her best friend why would he make her cry. Though he hasn't seen them interact for the last week or so.

"He doesn't support our relationship and he was all for it before. He told me you were a player, you just want in my knickers and such. Is that true? And called me dumb."

Lee noticeably tensed knowing exactly who would convince Kai not to be supportive of their relationship.

"Something wrong?"

Lee shook his head and said cryptically. "I'll explain all that on a later date, I promise. Don't be too surprised if you see me walking out of McGonagall's office later on today."

Adelaine nodded and with a quick kiss on the temple he was gone. She had been surprised about the kiss but you don't hear her complaining.

Lee stalked towards Gryffindor Tower he recited the password and stalked in to the common room. He instantly noticed his two ginger friends in the corner.

"Hey Lee," Fred greeted, not noticing his friend's anger.

"How dare you convince Kai to try and dissuade Adelaine from pursuing our relationship."

Fred smirked and said. "I didn't do anything of the sort."

"Yes, you did," Lee said.

"It's the best thing to do, you're just going to bed her and dump her. Like the rest of them."

Lee glared at him but didn't say anything. He really did want to hex Fred but he decided against it.


	8. Chapter 8

It was later that night, Fred was off with Angie so it was just George and Lee in the dorm tonight. George sat next to Lee on his bed.

"I want you to know I don't share Fred's opinion on your relationship with Adelaine."

Lee looked shocked at his ginger friend and asked. "You don't?"

George shook his head and replied. "Fred is many things but he's not observant."

Lee nodded letting his friend continue.

"I realize this is the longest you've ever courted a girl, you've been courting her since she got here."

"I have but I don't mind one bit."

George nodded and said. "I can see in the way you look at her how genuine your feelings are for her. I'm not an expert on girls but I expect her feelings for you are just as genuine."

"She's the first girl to see me as more than just a popular prankster that they want to bed then once I develop some sort of attachment to them they promptly dump me."

"So, how many girls have you actually broke up with?"

Lee sighed and said. "Honestly, a little less than a quarter of them. I get attached rather easy sometimes."

"So, in the six years we've been attending Hogwarts you've snogged/bedded about six girls but only broke up with two meaning the other four broke your heart."

Lee nodded sadly.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I felt pathetic after those four girls broke up with me. I lied to save my pride and nobility."

George nodded and said. "I suppose we can blame being Gryffindors for that."

"I suppose."

Before they could continue the conversation Fred walked in with Angie. Oh, great. Now Lee knows how Fred and George felt when he brought a girl up to shag her senseless back when he did that.

"I'm going to bed I don't want to witness this," Lee said, closing his curtains.

"You're just jealous because Adelaine hasn't given you even the chance to get in her knickers," Fred sneered.

"It's not like that anymore, I actually respect Adelaine immensely."

Fred scoffed and just started to snog Angie passionately. Lee decided to go down to the common room. He noticed Harry was still up.

"Oh, hey Lee," the raven-haired boy greeted.

"Hi Harry."

"It's almost midnight, what are you doing up?"

Harry answered. "Hermione insisted that I finish my Potions essay."

"Okay."

"I could ask you the same thing."

Lee sighed and said. "Fred and I are fighting and you know how the Weasleys are."

"Oh, boy do I."

Lee sat down next to Harry. They commiserated about having a Weasley as a best friend.

"Do you have the map?" Lee asked Harry referring to the Marauder's Map that Fred and George had given him last year.

"I do, you want to borrow it for a prank?" he asked.

"No."

Harry said. "You want to use it to see if Adelaine is awake in the Ravenclaw common room, don't you?"

"How do you know her name?"

"As much as I don't like going over her great-aunt's house since she would practically torture me with cats. Adelaine was over a few times and we played together."

Lee nodded.

"Here's the map," Harry said handing him the beaten up map.

Lee nodded in thanks and said. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

The map opened and Lee instantly looked for Adelaine. She was pacing in the Ravenclaw common room probably still thinking about this afternoon.

"Found her?"

Lee nodded and without another word he left the common room. Not even caring if he got caught out after curfew. He was sneaky enough not to get caught. He took the secret passage way down to the fifth floor. He stopped in front an eagle knocker. He knew the knocker asked for an answer for a riddle instead of a password which the knocker promptly did. He answered it easily. He walked in to see Adelaine still pacing.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" He smirked at her.

She was startled slightly and she said. "Lee, I could ask you the same thing."

"I couldn't really sleep, Fred was starting to shag Angie and we're still fighting," He said, sitting down on the couch. It was quite comfy.

Adelaine sat down a few feet away from him.

"Oh, come on. I don't have cooties and I don't bite," he smirked playfully at her.

Adelaine cuddled close to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"I suppose you're still thinking about earlier today."

Adelaine nodded and said. "We're both fighting with our best friends with our other best friend being supportive. Well, at least I know Fleur is supportive but I'm not sure if George is."

"He is."

"Okay."

Lee couldn't help but notice the shirt she was wearing.

"My eyes are up here, Lee," Adelaine scolded lightly.

"I was looking at your shirt, I promise."

She smirked, cuddled more into his warmth and said. "I know."

"How long have you had that shirt?"

Adelaine shrugged and said. "A few years."

"Maybe I can get you a new one if you'd go with me to a Falcons game this summer."

Adelaine nodded sleepily as she fell asleep in the comfort of his arms.

"Goodnight, love," he smiled kissing her temple for the second time in twenty four hours

"Night," she mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Adelaine woke up with her head on Lee's chest. How they got into this position she'd never know but you didn't hear her complaining. She quite liked waking up to next to Lee one arm was surprisingly loosely draped around her waist while the other was draped over the side of the couch. She sat up quietly not wanting to wake up the sleeping Gryffindor boy.

"What do we have here?" Kai asked.

Adelaine turned towards her former best friend and snapped. "None of your business, Cornelius."

She couldn't remember the last time she's called him by his given name instead of his nickname.

"It is my business to know if this git took advantage of you."

Lee moved slightly next to Adelaine, sat up rubbing the sleep out of his brown eyes. Merlin, he looks adorable when he's just waking up.

"Morning Lee."

"Morning, how did we end up like this?" he asked, readjusting his arm around her.

Adelaine shrugged and Kai scoffed. "I'm sure you took advantage of Adelaine."

"I did nothing of the sort, we're fully clothed if you didn't notice. I'm not that terrible that I would take advantage of a girl who was clearly upset about her best friend basically betraying her trust and calling her dumb."

Kai glared at Lee ignoring what he had just said.

"Will you hex each other to oblivion if I leave you alone to go change?"

Lee smirked innocently at her and said. "I'll try not to hex him."

"That makes me feel a little better."

"If it's anyone who hexing someone it's going to be me," Kai said.

Lee stood up from the couch and said. "I'm not the reason she was crying yesterday, am I? You are."

Before Kai could say something the girl that had warned Adelaine about Lee butted in the conversation and said. "So, I agree with him, you're just going to break her heart too."

Lee turned to the girl and said. "Who asked you, Lyons. That's rich coming from since you're the one who broke my heart."

That was a bombshell Kai or Adelaine didn't expect.

"She's the reason I became a player, she broke my heart in two back in our third year," Lee said, emotionally.

The girl walked away.

"So, I'm the one who was a git?" Kai asked.

"I suppose but I get you're protective over me."

Kai hugged her hesitantly but Adelaine melted into his hug.

"I'll see you later, you two need to catch up."

Adelaine nodded still in her best friend's arms.

"So, nothing did happen last night?"

She glared slightly at him and said. "Nothing happened, he just held me until I fell asleep."

"Okay. I'm really sorry for calling you dumb it just came out in anger I assure you."

The two best friends continued catching up.

It was a few days later now Adelaine finally got some time with Lee. They were sitting by the lake.

"It's quite cool right now," Adelaine said snuggling into a jacket.

Lee handed her his Gryffindor scarf in an instant.

"You didn't have to do that, you're going to be cold too."

Lee kissed her temple and said. "Don't worry about it, love."

"So, you're calling me love?"

He blushed and said. "I hope it's okay."

"It's perfectly fine."

Lee nodded, took her hand and said. "I need to tell you all about my past relationships to get the truth out there."

"Okay."

"My first girlfriend I dated in my third year was named Heather. I truly had feelings for her but she broke up with me in two weeks or so. The girl that had warned you about me was named Natalie again I had feelings for her and she broke up with me after a few weeks. Then something changed in me the next four girls, I used my charm to my advantage and snogged and regretfully bedded two more and I broke up with them when they developed feelings for me. The other two were summer romances between fifth year and sixth year with muggle girls. They broke up with me both times," Lee sighed, finishing blinking back tears.

Adelaine sighed and rested her hand on his cheek.

"You're the first the girl in a while that I've had genuine feelings for and it's never felt better. I wouldn't learn French for just any girl."

"It was just a simple sentence that anyone could learn," Adelaine giggled.

Lee smirked at her and said. "Since I have told you my relationship history what's yours. I mean you're a sweet, understanding, smart and beautiful girl I'm sure you had most of the Beauxbatons boys eating out of your hands."

Adelaine smirked and said. "Not quite, I've had three boyfriends including Kai. Most of the boys I fancied dropped me like a hot potato once they met Fleur."

"She's a veela isn't she?"

Adelaine nodded.

"Let me be honest with you again, when I first saw her before I met you I was attracted by her veela allure."

Adelaine nodded again.

"I've had a thing for brainy brunettes though," he smiled at her.

Adelaine cuddled closer to him.

"So, do I have any competition from Kai?"

Adelaine snorted and said. "That relationship was just because he hadn't come out to his mum yet. Though he's not a bad kisser we had to make it believable that we were together so we shared a very awkward kiss in front of his mum. Though that made him promptly tell his mum he's gay."

"Wait, he fancies blokes?"

Adelaine nodded and teased. "So, I'm the one who is competition not you."

The two of them walked back to the castle a while later for dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a few days later Fred walked up to Adelaine.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear what I have to say but I'm really sorry about everything. Lee's told me everything and he really cares about you. Though if you do hurt him I'll prank you to oblivion."

"Understood."

"Wait a second, you're British."

Adelaine smirked at the ginger.

Adelaine was in the library just reading when Lee rushed in a few days later.

"Where's the fire, Lee," she smirked at him playfully.

He smiled at her and said. "I wanted to ask you this for ages."

"What's that?"

"If I can steal you away from your precious books for a moment."

Adelaine closed her book, stood up, took Lee's outstretched hand and ran out of the library. He pulled her towards the secret passage he had showed her written in sparkling paint on a piece of special parchment was 'Will you go out with me?'

"I will."

Lee grinned and spun her around excitedly. The newly established couple walked back to the library hand in hand.

"You want to keep me company?" Adelaine asked her new boyfriend.

Lee nodded and said. "I can't promise to be quiet though."

"Okay, I won't be long."

To keep himself entertained he played footsie with her under the table. He could tell that she was acting like it annoyed her but she played footsie right back. After about another hour they left the library and walked towards the Great Hall.

"It's your choice but you want to sit with me at the Gryffindor table?"

Adelaine nodded and Lee led her to the Gryffindor table.

"So, Lee finally asked you out?" Katie asked Adelaine.

She smiled and said. "Yes, he did."

"That's great."

Adelaine continued talking to her boyfriend's friends. After dinner, Lee walked Adelaine to Ravenclaw tower.

"I'm so glad you said yes to being my girlfriend," Lee smiled.

Adelaine smiled and twirled one of his dreadlocks around her finger. They said goodbye and parted ways.

It was now time for the third task. The task was a maze. Adelaine was walking to the third task with Lee. She noticed Fleur talking with a tall ginger or more accurately flirting. She could easily see that she had him hook, line and sinker just by the glazed over look in the redhead's eyes that had been absent in her current boyfriend's eyes when he had met her. Adelaine was brought out of her stupor when Lee took her hand. She turned to her boyfriend of a month who was smiling broadly at her. Merlin, she loved his smile and don't even mention those adorable dimples.

"I

"Good luck, Fleur." Adelaine said, hugging her best friend.

"Thank you."

Kai hugged her too. Adelaine and Kai went to their seats. Fleur came out of the maze first then Viktor. Now they were just waiting for Harry and Cedric. The two boys appeared and Cedric was dead.

It was now time for Adelaine to leave after the dramatic year at Hogwarts.

"I'm really going to miss you, love," Lee said.

Adelaine smiled up at her boyfriend and said. "I don't live that far away. I'll write you over the summer. We should meet each other's families."

Lee tensed slightly at the mention of meeting each other's families.

"It's time to go, Adelaine," Kai said.

She sighed and started to walk away but Lee pulled her back towards him and asked almost quietly. "Can I kiss you?"

"You don't really need permission to kiss me."

And with that he kissed her for the first time and she gladly kissed him back. He pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss resting his hand on the small of her back.

"That's one way to say goodbye to me," she smirked pulling away.

He smirked back at her. Kai and Adelaine walked away. The next day it was time for Lee to go home.

"Mum!" he yelled running to greet his mum.

"Hey sweetie," she greeted her son.

He was quite the mama's boy but he didn't care what other people thought. His dad joined them and he greeted him.

"So, how was your school year?"

Lee grinned bigger than usual and said. "Great."

"What's her name son?" his dad Curt asked.

"Her name is Adelaine," he immediately told his dad.

As they walked out of Kings Cross and walked to the car, Lee's mum Margarita said. "So, I finally get to meet one of my little boy's girlfriends."

Lee blushed and said. "Mum, I'm not little anymore. I'm seventeen."

"You'll always be my little boy."

"So, she's not just one of your casual girlfriends. Like the ones you've mentioned before," his dad said getting in the driver's seat. Despite being a Pureblood, he had learned how to drive having a muggle father-in-law to help was a blessing.

Lee shook his head and replied. "No, and she likes the Falmouth Falcons."

"I like her already," his dad smirked.

It was a few days into the summer Adelaine was staying over her Aunt Arabella's for a month. Currently, she was discussing or more like arguing with her aunt about going to Hogwarts for her last year.

"Just attend Beauxbatons for your last year, it's safer especially now that You-Know-Who is back."

Adelaine groaned and said. "I love Beauxbatons but I made many friends at Hogwarts."

"What about Kai and Fleur?"

"Fleur graduated this year and she's moving to England and Kai already knows I plan on going to Hogwarts no matter what."

Arabella shook her head and said. "You can't go."

Adelaine shook her head, stomped up to her room and threw herself on her bed dramatically. Her room wasn't anything special. It was medium sized with a red wall. She had many books and posters of muggle pop stars and bands. It was her home away from home. She stayed with her aunt for a month each summer then went back to her dad's. Aunt Arabella was her dad's aunt being her deceased grandmother's squib youngest sister. There was a tap on the window. Adelaine looked up to see an owl outside the window. In the muggle world, owls only came out in the night but not in the Wizarding world. She opened the window, took the letter from the owl and it flew away. She tore into the letter.

Adelaine,

Is it crazy that I already miss you because I do? I hope your summer is going well so far. My parents really want to meet the girl that stole my heart. I can't wait to meet your family either.

Fondly yours,

Lee

Adelaine grinned at the letter from her boyfriend, grabbed a quill and started to write him back.

Lee,

It's not crazy because I miss you too. I can't wait to meet your parents either. When is it good for you to meet my aunt and my dad?

Sincerely,

Adelaine.

She sent the letter. A few days later Adelaine got the reply, he would be coming over in about a week.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the night that Lee was coming over to meet some of her family. She'd introduce him to her mum at a later date. She was wearing a knee length red dress with a pair of flats even though she wasn't exactly wearing them since she was at home. The doorbell rang and Adelaine rushed to answer it before her dad or aunt could answer it and embarrass her.

"Hey love," Lee greeted.

"Hey Lee, come on in," she invited her boyfriend in.

He walked in and said. "These flowers are for you."

"Thanks, I love roses," she smiled.

"I know."

Adelaine smiled and said. "Let give you a tour."

Lee nodded, took her outstretched hand and she started the tour. They walked into her room to see a cat on her bed. This is a normal occurrence since her aunt breeds Kneazles but this cat was especially hers.

"This is my cat."

Lee reached out to pet the cat and she purred loudly. He had never been a cat person. He had a Jack Russell Terrier at home but he can learn to like them for her.

"She likes you," Adelaine said.

"I like her too."

She continued showing him her room. He noticed some pictures with a sandy haired boy with his arm around her.

"That's my ex Cameron, we dated in our fourth year and broke up in the summer because of the distance since he's Spanish."

Lee nodded. She led him back downstairs and to the kitchen where her dad and aunt were.

"Dad, Aunt Arabella this is my boyfriend Lee Jordan."

Lee was suddenly nervous. He had never met any of his girlfriend's families before.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Romero and Mrs. Figg," Lee said, tightening his grip on Adelaine's hand.

"You too."

They soon sat down for dinner.

"So, tell us about yourself, Lee."

"I'm a seventh year at Hogwarts, I'm a prankster and I'm the Quidditch commentator."

"Quidditch, I played Quidditch at Hogwarts. I was chaser for the Gryffindor team."

"That's cool, I'm also a Gryffindor."

They continued eating.

"So, have you snogged my daughter?"

Both Adelaine and Lee blushed deeply but Adelaine recovered first used to her dad embarrassing her quite often especially in front of her boyfriends and she said. "Yes, he has but only once."

Her dad nodded and asked. "How many girlfriends have you had before my daughter?"

Lee gulped, glanced over at Adelaine nervously and admitted. "I've dated many girls before Adelaine but she's the first one I have had genuine feelings for in years. She's changed something in me without meaning to." he finished smiling at a blushing Adelaine.

The foursome continued eating.

"You want to go for a walk?" Adelaine asked.

Lee smiled and said. "Sure, love."

"We'll back in a while," Adelaine told her dad and aunt.

Lee took her hand and they left the house.

"It seemed like my dad and aunt liked you, well I can't really blame them you are quite charming."

"I meant everything I said, you did really change something in me. I'm back to how I really am."

Adelaine smiled and gave him a quick kiss. He gladly deepened the kiss.

"Well, well."

The couple broke apart to see Adelaine's neighbor Kristin. She was a short strawberry blonde girl with grey eyes. She's never liked her and by the end of this conversation she's not going to like her even more.

"Well, my least two favorite people are together."

Adelaine looked at Lee questionably and he said nervously. "She's the muggle girl I slept with the summer before fifth year."

Kristin smirked and said. "And don't forgot you knocked me up."

Adelaine and Lee looked at her shocked.

"You should meet your child," she said, tugging Lee away from Adelaine.

Lee shook his head. "I'm not that gullible, you only slept with me because your ex-boyfriend broke up with you."

"She's yours, I swear."

Lee said. "I know you can get pregnant from one time of making love but it's not mine."

Kristin sighed and walked away.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like her," Adelaine said.

Lee walked back over to her and said. "I'm glad I got out of that one."

"I hope you don't say that about me if we ever break up," Adelaine giggled.

Lee smirked at her and relinked their hands.

"So, you know I've been trying to convince my aunt to let me attend Hogwarts for my last year," Adelaine said, as they started walking again.

"I would love for you to attend Hogwarts for the year but do you think it's safe?"

"I know it's not because of You-Know-Who."

Lee nodded and said. "I can protect you."

"I can protect myself, thank you very much."

Lee smirked and started to tickle his girlfriend. She tried to push him away but to no avail. She was laughing so hard that she fell on the nearest lawn. He fell down with her.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it,"

"It is."

Adelaine rested her head on his chest. He started to twirl a piece of her hair around his finger.

"Get off the lawn, you crazy kids."

Lee and Adelaine got up and ran off.

"I think we should get back."

They walked back to her aunt's house. Lee stayed for a few more minutes and then said goodbye.

"I can see the reason why you want to attend Hogwarts for the year," Her aunt smirked.

Adelaine blushed and said. "I mean he's not the only reason but I don't want to be in another long distance relationship."

"I don't trust Dumbledore one bit but I assume you won't interact with him while you're at Hogwarts but I understand it's your decision but I don't agree ."

"I won't."

Her aunt nodded and said. "You'll have to go to Hogwarts so you can get sorted, I'll write Minerva."

Adelaine nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

It was now right before Adelaine's seventeenth birthday. She was on her way to Hogwarts. Lee was going with her for support.

"You nervous, love?"

"I am, you know that Beauxbatons doesn't sort their students into houses so this will be a different experience."

"That's interesting."

They reached McGonagall's office. The sorting hat was usually in Dumbledore's office but for this occasion it was in McGonagall's office.

"Hello Ms. Romero."

"Hello Professor."

"Please sit down."

She sat down and the hat was put on her head and it didn't even take a minute to exclaim "Hufflepuff!"

Adelaine's prediction was right.

"It took six years but there's finally someone who can keep Mr. Jordan in line," McGonagall smirked at the dreadlocked boy.

"I've been a perfect angel these six years," he denied.

Adelaine smirked at her boyfriend and said. "If I didn't know you that well, I'd agree but you've already told me about some of your pranks."

"You're no fun, love," he whined.

Adelaine giggled. McGonagall gave her a list of books she needed for her seventh year and the couple left.

"Just in time for the game," Lee said.

Adelaine tensed. It was time to meet Lee's parents.

"You don't have to worry, I know they will love you. You don't have such a colorful history as I do."

Adelaine smirked at him. They apparated to the Quidditch stadium. Lee led her to the pitch.

"Hey son," his dad greeted.

"Hey dad."

"So, this must be the famous Adelaine?" he asked smiling warmly at his son's girlfriend.

Adelaine blushed and said. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Jordan."

"Call me Curtis or Curt," he insisted.

Adelaine nodded.

"Lee's mentioned that you're a big fan of the Falcons and that you need a new shirt from the Falcons."

"I do."

Curtis handed her a new shirt.

"You didn't need to do that."

"No worries."

Adelaine was introduced to his mum, Rita right before the game started. Adelaine was totally engrossed in the game thanks to his commentary. She cheered so loudly when the Falcons won. After the game the family and Adelaine went out to dinner.

"So, your birthday is coming up, love," Lee mentioned.

"I know."

"When's your birthday?" Mrs. Jordan asked.

"The twelfth."

Mrs. Jordan nodded. They continued eating and chatting. After dinner, Lee escorted Adelaine back to her dad's house. He knew her schedule during the summer.

"I had a great night with you, Lee."

"I'm glad."

Adelaine leaned up, gave him a brief kiss and then walked into her door.

It was now time to go to Diagon Alley. After she got her books she met up with Lee again.

September first arrived and Adelaine was excited to actually attend Hogwarts for a year. Her dad came to see her off. Aunt Arabella refused to come.

"Hey love," Lee greeted kissing her temple.

"Hey Lee."

This is the first time their family's would meet. They introduced themselves. Fred and George rushed over to Lee and caught up with their best friend.

"So, you're back." Fred teased.

"Much to my aunt's displeasure."

Fred and George nodded. The four some walked on the train.

"You transferred, Adelaine?" Katie asked as they sat down.

She nodded.

"We're you already sorted?"

"I was sorted into Hufflepuff although it thought about putting me in Ravenclaw."

The group nodded. The journey to Hogwarts continued. They arrived in Hogsmeade and found a carriage.

"So, tell us more about yourself."

Adelaine began telling them about herself as they rode to the castle. Once they reached Hogwarts, she separated from her boyfriend and his friends and sat at the Hufflepuff table. She was introduced to the table by the seventh year Prefect. Dumbledore introduced their new Defense teacher Delores Umbridge. She's never liked pink. After dinner she went to the Hufflepuff common room.


	13. Chapter 13

It was now time for the first Defense lesson which thankfully she shared with the Gryffindors.

"Hey love," Lee greeted, kissing her cheek.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't show affection in my classroom," Umbridge said.

Lee took his seat next to Adelaine. The rest of the class filed in. Umbridge made her nervous to the core.

"I suppose she's just jealous that no one would want to snog her senseless with her toad face," Lee whispered to Adelaine as they walked out of the classroom.

Adelaine giggled at her boyfriend's assumption.

"Speaking of snogging senseless, you want to have a snogging session before we go our separate ways?" Lee asked impishly, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I would but I don't want to miss Charms."

Lee sighed.

The group fell into a routine soon enough or as much as routine can be when you have a evil bitch as a Defense teacher.

It was now early October and time for Adelaine's first trip to Hogsmeade. Though, Harry had asked everyone to meet him at the pub 'The Hogs Head.' Although, the twins and Lee made a little detour before they went to 'the Hog's Head' to Zonkos which was the joke shop.

"Come on you guys, we're going to be late," Adelaine complained.

Fred said. "I'm getting tired of your girlfriend complaining, Lee."

The dreadlocked boy walked over to his girlfriend and promptly started to snog her. She gladly snogged him back much to his ginger friend's annoyance although George was laughing. The couple pulled apart smiling at each other.

"We didn't need to see that," Fred laughed.

Lee chuckled and said. "Sorry, it's the only way I know how to shut her up."

"Who says you need to shut me up usually it's me shutting you up with a snog," Adelaine smirked at him.

The three pranksters finished buying stuff and left. They made it just in time.

"Uhm, hi, you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts," Hermione said, nervously.

"I've defeated the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. I can cast a corporal patronus and I won the tournament and I dueled Voldemort."

Many people noticeably flinched.

"We were going need to keep this a secret, sign this list," Hermione said.

Fred was the first to sign it, others soon followed. The meeting broke up. Dobby a house elf helped Harry summon the Room of Requirement. That's where they met the first time.

"What shall we call ourselves?" Harry asked.

"The Defence Association? The DA for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?" Cho suggested.

"Yeah, the DA's good. Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?" Ginny said.

Harry nodded. The meeting ended and Adelaine walked out smirking.

"So, what you smirking at love?" Lee asked.

"My aunt isn't going to like the fact that I joined this organization."

Fred responded to his best friend's girlfriend. "Why wouldn't she like it?"

"She didn't want me coming to Hogwarts it would make sense that she wouldn't like this."

Fred nodded.

It was now time for the first Quidditch match of the year. It was Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Adelaine was excited to hear her boyfriend do the commentary for the first time. His commentary was quite entertaining but very biased towards Gryffindor.

"I'd like to inform all of you that I'm happily taken and have been for almost six months, she's beautiful," Lee sighed.

"Jordan, as sweet as that is get back to the game."

Adelaine giggled softly.


	14. Chapter 14

It was now time for Lee's birthday. Adelaine had been told the password so she carefully walked up to Lee's dorm. Like she figured, Lee was fast asleep when she walked in. She padded in, pulled back the scarlet curtains and sat on her boyfriend's bed. She watched him sleep. He looked quite cute. She decided to slip into bed next to him like he said she could. The bed was small so she had to cuddle close to him. She may look innocent but she could easily see and feel something relatively hard poking her bum as she cuddled close to him.

"No wonder I could feel my pants tighten," Lee whispered in her hair huskily.

Adelaine smirked and said. "You have a very sexy morning voice."

"I have a very sexy girlfriend, if I do say myself."

Adelaine blushed at his compliment but she rather be called beautiful not sexy and she said. "Happy Birthday."

"It's been a great birthday so far," he said kissing her briefly.

Their relationship has evolved in the six months they've been together. She's allowed him to leave her a few love bites here and there but nothing more. They both agreed to take it slow. Lee's lips soon moved down to her neck and started lightly sucking.

"I think we should get up, Lee."

He sighed reluctantly and got up.

"You're going to have to cover that love bite I gave you," Lee smirked glancing at the huge love bite he had given his girlfriend on the base of her neck.

Adelaine shrugged and said. "That's nothing new."

"I'll meet you outside the Hufflepuff common room in twenty."

Adelaine nodded and kissed him. He deepened the kiss slightly as he rested his hand on the small of her back. She stumbled back onto his bed he was still kissing her.

"Oi! That's the last thing I need to see the minute I wake up!" Fred complained throwing a pillow at his best friend and his girlfriend.

Just to annoy him even more Lee continued kissing her passionately.

"I really have to go, Lee."

Lee sighed and reluctantly pulled away. Adelaine got up and left the dorm.

"You really do love her, don't you?" George asked.

"I do, but I haven't told her in so many words," Lee said gathering up his clothes to go take a shower.

George nodded. Lee hopped in the shower and let the water run down his naked body. After the shower he put on his clothes and some cologne. He finished getting ready and went to go meet up with Adelaine. He found her waiting for him outside the Hufflepuff common room with a box in her hands. He supposed that was his birthday gift.

"Hey Lee," she smiled at him.

Despite being together for six months her smile still made his stomach do a flip flop.

"This is for you, happy birthday."

He smiled at her and said. "I appreciate the gift love, but you didn't need to buy me anything."

"Actually, I made it."

"You did?"

Adelaine nodded. Lee decided to open it. It was just a magical photo of them in a homemade frame.

"You like it?

Lee nodded and said. "You know I've never had a girlfriend on my birthday before."

Adelaine smiled, took his hand and they walked towards the Great Hall. She sat down at the Gryffindor table. The mail was delivered and Adelaine received a letter from Kai.

Dearest Addie,

I hope you're doing well. I miss you very much though. You and Fleur both left me for a boyfriend/love interest. Don't I feel loved, kidding. Lee hasn't tried to get in your knickers since he doesn't have the threat of me being there.

Have you talked to Fleur lately? She hasn't answered any of my letters. I suppose she's too preoccupied with flirting with the ginger and of course her new job.

Speaking of boyfriends I have a new one. His name is Joshua. I've enclosed a picture of us. He's handsome isn't he? We've been together since late August. I'm insanely happy. Well, I've got to go a snog with said boyfriend is calling my name.

Love ya,

Kai

Adelaine smiled and took out the picture of Kai and his new boyfriend Joshua. He was quite handsome with his dirty blond hair and brown eyes. Though Adelaine would argue that he wasn't as handsome as Lee but she's quite biased in regard to her boyfriend. Lee has dark brown almost black hair with milk chocolate brown eyes with the ever present mischievous glint in said eyes. The seemingly cocky smirk but it drives her insane whenever his dimples appear.

"What you looking at love, do I have something on my face?" Lee asked running his hand down his slightly unshaven face.

Adelaine moved impossibly closer to her boyfriend and said. "No, everything's fine."

"You know I'm suddenly not hungry for food anymore," he said.

Adelaine twirled his tie around her finger flirtatiously. Lee said goodbye to his friends and tugged Adelaine to the nearest alcove or broom closet. He didn't really care he just wanted to snog his girlfriend senseless for the second time that day.

"You drive me crazy sometimes," Lee smiled at her.

"Ditto."

Lee kissed his girlfriend passionately and she let out a moan at the contact.

"That was quite loud, love," he smirked.

Adelaine smirked and said. "What do you expect when I've been holding it in for ages."

A few love bites and moans later the couple was finished and went to their separate classes.

Like usual on his birthday the Quidditch team had a party for him but this year with the addition of Adelaine. Though Fred, George and Harry had been banned from the by Umbridge they were still there.

"I hope you've been having a good birthday, Lee," Katie smiled.

"Thanks Kat," Lee said, glancing over at Adelaine who was happily chatting away with Ginny and Alicia.

"You really love her don't you?" Katie asked him. She's the second person to ask him that today.

Lee just nodded as Adelaine walked over and plopped herself down on his lap.

"Did I give you permission to sit on my lap, Romero," Lee teased his beloved girlfriend his eyes twinkling.

"I didn't know I needed permission to sit on my boyfriend's lap," she said adjusting herself on his lap ignoring the soft groan that came from his lips as she did so.

"You're teasing me on my birthday, you're not nice."

Adelaine smirked and said. "It's only your birthday for another half hour, so shut it."

Lee rested his chin on her shoulder enjoying how close she was.


	15. Chapter 15

It was now early December, Adelaine was back in the Gryffindor common room cuddling with Lee. The twins have gotten used to seeing their best friend's girlfriend in the common room. There was a tap on the window and Adelaine reluctantly got out of his arms and check to see who the letter was for. It was for her from her Aunt. She walked back over to the couch and opened it.

 _Adelaine,_

 _I told you not to get involved with anything. I'm very disappointed in you. You probably only did this because Lee talked you into it. I can't think of any other reason you would get involved. You're just like your gran._

"I have a mind of my own thank you very much, Aunt Arabella," she said throwing the letter on the table.

"I suppose your aunt found out."

Adelaine nodded and snuggled closer to Lee.

"What do you know about You-Know-Who?"

Adelaine sighed and said. "I know more than you think, I've lost more than a few people I care about to Voldemort or more accurately to death eaters like Bellatrix Lestrange."

The three boys tensed for a few reasons and there was silence.

"Love, can I show you something?"

Adelaine nodded. Lee stood up from the couch, pulled her up from the couch and led her to his dorm.

"We better not walk in on you snogging!" Fred yelled after the couple.

Adelaine wondered what he boyfriend had to show her. She sat down on his bed as he searched for something.

"Look at this, love," he said handing her a picture.

She instantly noticed a woman who looked a lot like Bellatrix. She tensed slightly and Lee noticed.

"Who are these people?"

Lee smiled and said. "This is Andromeda,Ted and Nymphadora Tonks. Ted and Andromeda are my godparents making Dora my god sister."

"She's your god mother?"

Lee nodded and replied. "Yes, I assure you she's nothing like her older sister. Ted was a muggle born and she was blown off the family tree for him. They are really important to me."

Adelaine was silent for moment and said. "Okay, I understand."

Lee sighed in relief. Adelaine moved closer to him.

"They've been wanting to meet you so badly, would you like to meet them?"

Adelaine nodded. The couple just laid down on his bed and cuddled.

"I think we should get to dinner, love," Lee whispered to her awhile later.

Adelaine nodded, stood up and they walked down to the Great Hall.

It was now time to go back home for Christmas. Lee and Adelaine knew they wouldn't be apart for long since she was meeting his godparents and god sister in a few days. It was now time for that meeting. Adelaine was nervously pacing the floor her heels clicking with each step she took.

"Do I look okay?" she asked wringing her hands.

"You look just as beautiful as you did at the Yule Ball last year."

She was wearing a mid length teal dress with one inch heels. Her beautiful golden brown hair was in a plait down her back. She had just a touch of makeup on.

"You really think so?" she asked looking up at him.

Lee circled his arms around her waist and replied. "Yes."

"Thank you."

He was about to give her a kiss but his godparents and god sister interrupted and she immediately tensed in his arms.

"Wotcher!" the youngest of the trio greeted cheerily.

Adelaine noticed she had bubblegum pink hair.

"Nymphadora!" Lee smirked at her.

She smirked and said. "Don't make me hex you in front of your girlfriend."

"Everyone this is Adelaine, my girlfriend of seven months," Lee smiled.

Adelaine buried her head into Lee's shoulder nervously.

"We don't bite," Dora said.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, shyly.

"There's no need to be shy, love," Lee said. He wasn't used to this side of his girlfriend but he couldn't help but find it cute.

"Hello it's nice to finally meet one of my god-son's girlfriends," Andromeda said, coolly.

The group sat down.

"So, you went to Beauxbatons?"

Adelaine nodded and said. "Yes, I did but I always wanted to go to Hogwarts."

"Did you not get your Hogwarts letter?"

"I did and I reluctantly went to Beauxbatons but I did meet one of my best friends, Kai Dubois."

"How did you get to Hogwarts?"

"Last year, my other friend Fleur got chosen for the Triwizard Tournament so I was there to support her."

Everyone nodded.

"From the minute I saw her she was on my radar. I assumed she was French since she went to Beauxbatons so I started to learn French," Lee said, putting his arm around her.

Adelaine giggled and said. "It was just a simple sentence."

"It took me a week to learn since I'm horrible at languages."

They continued talking until it was time to eat.

"So, have you as many boyfriends as my god-son has had girlfriends?" Andromeda asked.

Adelaine shook her head and said. "Including Lee I've had four. I've fancied boys but they never really panned out to anything but that's all for the best I suppose. My first boyfriend was my friend Kai but that was only because he hadn't come out to his mum yet. The minute after we shared a very awkward first kiss he came out to his mum. I'm not sure if I should be offended or not."

"I happen think that you're a great kisser, love," Lee smirked at her.

Adelaine blushed and continued. "My next boyfriend was a set up from a friend. He started off nice and everything but he cheated on me after a few months. I was totally heartbroken. It took me ages to get over him. Then Cameron came along he was my project partner. A relationship developed and lasted most of the year until early summer because we couldn't deal with the distance since he was Spanish. Though, it ended on amicable terms."

They continued talking and eating. After they finished eating they lingered for a while and left.

"You never told me that you've been cheated on, love."

Adelaine sighed and said. "I don't talk about it much."

"I'll never cheat on you, I promise if I do you have my permission to hex my balls off," Lee chuckled, running his hand through his dreadlocks.

"Okay, but I suppose if you wanted to cheat on me you would've done it already."

Lee reached over, took her hand and said. "Even if I was presented with the opportunity I wouldn't want to ruin our relationship forever."

Adelaine rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's a little late, would you feel comfortable staying over for the night?" Lee asked.

"I suppose but I wouldn't have anything to sleep in."

Lee nodded and said. "I can give you one of my old shirts and a pair of sweats to sleep in."

Adelaine wasn't quite convinced yet. She did think it was a bit late but she wasn't sure if she was ready to sleep over her boyfriend's house for the first time.

"I can escort you home if you don't feel comfortable," Lee suggested reading her mind.

Adelaine nodded.

"Maybe next time, love."

The couple apparated to her aunt's house and said their goodbyes. Lee returned home. Why couldn't he tell her how much he actually loved her and what he would do for her? Oh, right because if he did she could dump him.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a few days later Adelaine had apparated to see Kai and his mum.

"Hello, Adelaine," Mrs. Dubois greeted warmly.

She had the same light green eyes that Kai had but with blonde hair. She was medium height. She was one of the sweetest women that Adelaine has ever met.

"Hi Aurore," she greeted her best friend's mum.

"Cornelius is in his room but he's with Joshua so Merlin knows what they're doing and if it's safe to go up to his room."

Adelaine chuckled. Mrs. Dubois gave her some tea and they sat down. The two women started talking. Kai's father Frances had died in their first year from a bad case of dragon pox. So, it was just mother and son. She's had countless suitors including her brother-in-law but she always turns them down.

"So, Cornelius tells me that you have a new boyfriend."

"Not exactly new, we've been dating since May but I think it's serious."

"Tell me about him, is he good enough for the daughter I never had."

Adelaine began telling her about Lee. Just as they finished the conversation Kai walked down with Joshua.

"I don't even want to know," Adelaine teased.

Kai turned to his best friend and said. "Oh, bugger. I forgot you were coming over today."

"No worries, I had fun talking to your mum."

Kai nodded and gestured towards Joshua and said. "This is my boyfriend Josh."

"It's nice to meet you," Adelaine smiled at him.

"You too."

The two eighteen-year-olds and the one seventeen-year-old began talking.

"So, how are you and Lee doing?"

Adelaine blushed.

"That tells me everything I need to know."

Adelaine said. "I told him about the guy who cheated on me."

"Wow, that's a step you've never told anyone besides me and Fleur that you were cheated on. I hope he won't cheat on you."

"First you were worried that he just wanted to get in my knickers now you're worried that he could cheat on me even though he said he wouldn't."

"Well, all men are dogs except for Josh of course," Kai said, smiling at Josh lovingly.

Adelaine giggled and teased. "You're making me sick."

Kai stuck his tongue out at Adelaine playfully. She really missed hanging out with Kai. Josh was perfect for him.

"You know we could go on a double date."

"That's a good idea."

It was now time to board the train. Adelaine and Lee hadn't seen each other in a few days but it seemed like longer. Their reunion was short but loving. They boarded the train with Fred and George.

"So another term of the pink toad but at least it's our last," Lee said, wrapping his arm around Adelaine.

"Yeah, what do you want to do after Hogwarts?" Adelaine asked.

"I don't know where ever the wind takes me I suppose, how about you?"

Adelaine thought for a moment and said. "I would say being a healer."

"I think you would make a great healer, love."

"Thanks."

He smirked and whispered in her ear."I'm sure you'd look very sexy in the healer uniform."

A blush covered her face. They continued riding to Hogsmeade. The term started.

It was a few weeks later, Lee had received detention for speaking against Umbridge. The twins and Adelaine had been trying to get him to tell them about what he did in detention but he wouldn't. Adelaine and Lee were out by the lake just enjoying each other's company. Lee was not his usual chatterbox self.

"Lee?"

He turned to his girlfriend of seven and a half months tears threatening to pour out of his brown eyes.

"Everything okay?"

"I'm fine," his voice cracking.

Adelaine leaned over and took his hand. At that gesture he started crying. Adelaine was used to emotional men so she moved to comfort him.

"Sorry, you have to see me this way love."

Adelaine shook her head and said. "Don't worry, I find sensitivity quite attractive."

Lee leaned his head on his girlfriend's shoulder and said. "You know you're the first girl I've cried in front besides my mum."

Adelaine brushed his knuckles with her fingers tenderly. She used her other hand to rub his arm to comfort him.

"Ouch," he winced slightly.

Adelaine looked at him and asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing you did, love. It's my scars."

Adelaine looked surprised at her boyfriend and asked. "Scars?"

Lee pulled up the sleeve of his robe to show his girlfriend his still slightly bloody scars.

"Where did you get these?"

"Umbridge made me use a blood quill for my detention."

Adelaine's brows furrowed in anger and she exclaimed. "Those things should be outlawed."

"I've used some Murtlap Essence but it didn't really help."

Adelaine nodded. The couple walked back in the castle and found the twins and told them. They reacted the way all best friends should by planning revenge. Lee walked Adelaine walked back to the Hufflepuff common room.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a few days later Adelaine had received detention with Umbridge for talking in class. She let the other kid go. She wondered why she was being picked on. Lee was impatiently waiting for her to be done with her detention. She walked out of Umbridge's office and Lee rushed over to her.

"That was painful," Adelaine whined.

Lee pulled up the sleeve of her robe and saw scars almost identical to his except hers read 'I will not talk in class' .

Adelaine teared up from the pain and Lee pulled her into his arms in effort to comfort her. The couple just stood there wrapped in each other's arms.

They continued holding the D.A meetings. It was now time for the group to try and learn Patronuses.

"Expecto Patronum!" The group yelled.

Not everyone got it at first. Harry's was a stag. Hermione's was an otter.

"Your turn, guys," Harry said, walking over to the twins.

They casted the charm and they had matching patronuses in adorable capuchin monkeys.

Lee was next and at his patronus was a baboon.

Adelaine exclaimed. "It's Rafiki!"

The reference was lost on the twins but Lee knew exactly what character she was referring to.

It was Adelaine's turn now her patronus was a ring-tailed lemur. That's curious when she learned to cast a patronus back in her fourth year it had been a cat.

The meeting ended. Lee walked her back to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Did you notice my patronus?"

Lee smiled and said. "I did, but I'm surprised I expected it to be a cat or something similar."

"Patronuses only change for a few reasons, a very traumatic life event or to show the love between a couple."

Lee blushed and said. "So, you're saying that you love me."

"In a way, but I can understand if you don't feel the same way."

Lee didn't respond he just pulled Adelaine close and kissed her to show how much he loved her. The kiss was even more passionate than usual. Lee pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers and said. "I love you too, I've been waiting to tell you that for ages but I was nervous that you'd dump me on the spot."

"You're crazy, I wouldn't dump you for saying 'I love you'. "

They reached the Hufflepuff common room and shared another kiss.

The next morning Lee woke up still on cloud nine from last night. He actually told a girl he loved her and she loved him back. He couldn't believe it. He got up humming happily.

"Must you hum incessantly?" Fred complained putting his pillow over his head.

Lee ignored him still humming.

"Ugh!" Fred exclaimed.

Lee gathered his clothes to go take a shower. Once he finished taking a shower the twins were stumbling around.

"So, you are the type that is always happy but you rarely hum."

"You would hum too if the girl you're madly in love with loved you back," Lee sighed, happily spraying on cologne.

George smiled and asked. "So, you finally told Adelaine you love her?"

"Sure did."

George nodded. Lee left the common room to go meet Adelaine per usual. He practically skipped through the secret passage down to the Hufflepuff common room. Adelaine was there waiting patiently for him.

"Hey love," he greeted kissing her cheek.

She smiled at him and said."Hi Lee."

The couple walked down to the Great Hall.

It was a few days later when the twins decided to set off the chain of pranks and much to Adelaine's surprise they completely left Hogwarts. Lee was surprised too and at the last Quidditch game that year his commentary was quite dull but he did swear very loudly and profusely when Ravenclaw scored.

"You want to hang out in the common room, love?" Lee asked, unenthusiastically throwing his arm around her.

Adelaine hated to see him like this.

"So, love?"

Adelaine nodded and said. "Okay."

They walked to the Gryffindor common room. Lee decided to get some fire whiskey from his hidden secret stash in his dorm and then he sat down next to Adelaine on the scarlet couch and started drinking it. By his third glass, his legs were draped over the armrest and his dreadlocks were draped over Adelaine's lap.

"You really miss Fred and George, don't you?" Adelaine asked, playing with one of his dreadlocks.

"So bloody much I can't believe they left me especially when the joke shop was one-third my idea," He sighed sadly emptying the glass.

"It was?"

"Yes."

Adelaine nodded.

"Will you leave me too after we graduate?" he asked, emotionally.

"I won't." Adelaine assured her emotional boyfriend.

Lee nodded sleepily, snuggled into his girlfriend and fell asleep. She wiped the dried tears off his cheeks and fell asleep.

It's been just over a month since the twins left. It was Lee and Adelaine's first anniversary. They had a very romantic dinner in Hogsmeade. They were now lying down on the bank of the Black Lake in each other's arms.

"It's been the best year of my life," Lee sighed happily.

Adelaine nodded in agreement.

"I have something for you love."

"You do?"

Lee nodded and took out a small box. Adelaine's eyes widened in surprise.

"This is just a promise ring, love," he said, handing her said box.

She opened the box to see a small ring with diamonds around it. She gently took it out and slipped it around her finger. It fit her perfectly.

"Don't think I'm just proposing to you so I can finally get into your knickers, I - " Adelaine cut him off with a brief but passionate kiss.

The couple separated and Adelaine said. "I've been thinking about that lately, actually."

"You have?"

Adelaine nodded and said. "Yes."

"There's no rush, love."

The couple went up to his dorm since Lee had decided he was quite lonely without the twins and wanted to spoon with his future fiancée.

"I have slight attachment issues, I hope you're okay with that," Lee told her candidly.

Adelaine nodded and said. "We all have our baggage, Lee."

He nodded and the couple fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Lee woke up with Adelaine snuggled into his chest. He couldn't help but watch her sleep. Merlin, she looked adorable when she was asleep. He glanced at her finger and grinned.

"Morning, Lee."

He smiled and said. "Morning love."

The couple shared a brief good morning kiss and separated. They got up and Adelaine left. Lee took a shower, got dressed, sprayed on some cologne and walked to meet Adelaine. They walked to the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Did Lee propose?" Katie asked, noticing the ring on Adelaine's finger.

Adelaine shook her head and replied. "It's just a promise ring."

"Well, it's more than anything that Fred gave me," Angie said, a hint of jealously in her voice.

"There's no need to argue, girls," Alicia said, butting in before an argument could start.

Angelina huffed. The couple continued eating. After breakfast, Lee walked Adelaine to Muggle Studies and kissed her goodbye.

The couple began playing pranks on Umbridge. Though it got Hagrid fired.

"I feel so guilty that we got Hagrid fired," Adelaine sighed as she sat on her boyfriend's lap in the Gryffindor common room.

Lee wasn't paying much attention since he was too busy leaving love bites on her neck.

"I'm enjoying this but don't you feel guilty too?"

Lee hummed against her skin of her neck. She turned to him and pressed her lips to his. In response, he let out a soft moan. Adelaine's hands moved to his Gryffindor tie and played with it.

"Merlin, you're a saucy little badger sometimes but I love you anyway," Lee grinned, picking her up off his lap, lying her down on the couch and hovering over her.

"I don't try to be, I suppose you just bring out this side of me," she said, stroking his unshaven cheek softly.

Lee smiled and said. "I better be the only one whoever sees this side of you."

Before they could continue their snogging session the Gryffindor girls walked in.

"I see we interrupted a very intimate moment," Katie said smirking at her friend's position on the couch.

"We were just about finished," Adelaine said, standing up from the couch, straightening her clothes and kissing Lee goodbye.

Once Adelaine left, Angelina started to scold Lee.

"The Gryffindor couch is not the proper place to have an intimate moment like that," she scolded.

"I'm not going to apologize for having a moment like that with my future fiancée, Ang."

"You should."

"But I'm not going to,"' Lee said getting up and starting to walk up to his dorm.

"Lee Jordan, we're not done here!"

"You're not my mother! I don't have to listen to you. You're just jealous that Fred never gave you anything! "

Angelina marched towards the dreadlocked boy and slapped him across the face. Lee flinched slightly at the contact. And with that Lee walked up to his dorm.

The next morning Lee got up and did his usual routine. He glanced in the mirror and saw the red mark from Angelina's hand on his cheek. He finished his routine and walked down to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Morning Lee," she smiled.

He tried to smile back but it slightly hurt so he just kissed her cheek.

"What happen to your cheek?" Adelaine asked, cupping her boyfriend's cheek softly.

Lee grimaced and said. "It's no big deal, love. I'm fine. I deserved it anyway."

"What did you do to deserve it?"

He didn't reply he just took her hand and they walked to the Great Hall. They sat down.

"Lee?" Angelina asked.

He turned towards her.

"I'm really sorry about last night, I am quite jealous that you're happy in a relationship while my now ex-boyfriend left without telling me," Angie sighed.

Lee nodded and said. "I understand, the twins never told me they were leaving either."

"I'm surprised that they never told you."

Lee nodded.

It was now late June. The couple had just graduated. They met up with their families.

"Congratulations, honey," Mrs. Jordan said, hugging her son.

"Thanks mum."

Adelaine hugged her dad.

"Congratulations, Addie!" Kai said hugging her.

Adelaine smiled and hugged her best friend. Lee couldn't help but miss his best friends as he watched his girlfriend interact with her best friend.

"You remember Josh," Kai said gesturing towards his boyfriend.

"It's nice to see you, again."

"You too."

Kai finally noticed the ring around his best friend's finger and eyed Lee suspiciously.

"It's just a promise ring, he gave it to me last month. Don't get your pants in a twist," Adelaine chuckled walking back to Lee and in turn he wrapped his arm around her.

Kai nodded. Adelaine introduced her best friend's boyfriend too Lee. The group went out to dinner.

"So, what do you want to do now that you're out of Hogwarts?" Lee's mum asked her.

Adelaine answered. "I want to be a healer."

She nodded. They continued talking and the teenagers planned their double date for a few days later.

It was now time for said double date. Lee and Joshua were waiting for their respective dates.

"So, do you like Quidditch?" he asked, trying to make conversation with Josh.

"I do, my favorite team is Puddlemere United."

Lee nodded and said. "I have a friend who plays for Puddlemere United."

"Who's that?"

"Oliver Wood, he plays keeper."

Josh nodded as Adelaine walked over and sat on Lee's lap.

"Just in time, they were on the verge of snogging." Josh complained when Kai walked in.

Kai smirked at his best friend and her future fiancé and said. "I'd appreciate it if you don't scar my boyfriend for life."

Adelaine stuck her tongue out at him as she hopped off Lee's lap. Lee stood up from the couch and rested his hand on the small of his girlfriend's back. The two couples left.

"Has Lee told you he's friends with Oliver Wood, the keeper for Puddlemere United."

Adelaine shook her head and replied. "I never saw what you two saw in Oliver, he's a good keeper but he's definitely not my type."

"Your first crush was a member of the Falmouth Falcons, so shut it," Kai smirked at his best friend.

"I'll admit that but I don't think Lee wanted to hear that."

Lee shook his head and replied. "Don't worry about it, love since we're talking about our first crushes I was very infatuated with Gwenog Jones for most of my first year."

"Now I much prefer men who keep their feet on the ground."

"It's a good thing, I'm afraid of flying then."

Adelaine giggled and kissed his cheek. The double date continued. The group got along swimmingly


	19. Chapter 19

It was a few days later, Adelaine and Kai were invited to visit Fleur at the Weasleys since she was engaged to their oldest Bill. Although, Adelaine is the one that had interacted with them the most especially the twins since she was their best friend's significant other. They haven't seen each other since they parted ways last year. Though they knew that Mrs. Weasley and Ginny didn't really like her so they didn't know how this would go. They appeared in the Weasley's floo.

"Hello dears," Molly greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley."

"You can call me Molly."

Adelaine and Kai nodded. They were engulfed in a hug by Fleur a second later.

"It's so nice to see you, it's been so long!" Fleur said.

Adelaine hugged her best female friend back enthusiastically.

"Bill, these are my best friends Cornelius and Adelaine."

"It's Kai," he corrected.

"It's nice to meet you, Bill."

The redhead looked at her shocked with the same look on his face that Fred had when she first talked to him.

"Don't be so surprised that I'm British."

Bill shrugged. Fleur dragged Adelaine away from the two men to have some 'girl talk' she couldn't really have it with anyone.

"Can I see the ring?" Adelaine asked.

Fleur showed her the ring. It was a very simple ring and it looked antique but it was nice. She started to tell her why the Weasley's didn't like her.

"How did you win Fred over?"

"It took awhile but he just realized how much Lee cared about me. I had Kai on my side mostly too until Fred got to him."

Fleur nodded and asked. "Is your ring an engagement ring?"

"Not quite, it's just a promise ring. Although, I wouldn't mind if he did propose. I love him so bloody much it's not even funny."

Fleur sighed and said. "I feel the same way about Bill but Ginny and Molly don't see it that way."

Adelaine nodded and they walked back in the house. Adelaine could see Ron with that glazed looked in his eyes. Hermione and Ginny didn't look too happy.

"It's nice to see you again, Adelaine," Harry greeted.

"Hey Harry," she greeted the younger bespectacled boy.

Hermione and Ginny looked over at Harry confused how he knew her. Adelaine and Fleur walked back to find Bill and Kai talking. Adelaine sat next to Kai. Fleur sat next to Bill.

"This makes me miss Lee," Adelaine sighed looking over at her friend with her fiancé.

Kai nodded and said. "I know the feeling, Addie."

The rest of the day went swimmingly until Adelaine heard Molly and Ginny insulting Fleur. She had Kai to defend her against Fred so she in turn decided to defend Fleur.

"I don't see what they have in common, Bill is a down-to-earth sort of person, whereas she's —" Molly started then Ginny cut her off.

"A cow. But Bill's not that down-to-earth... he likes a bit of adventure, a bit of glamour... I expect that's why he's gone for Phlegm."

"With all do respect, Fleur is insanely happy with Bill and it makes me happy."

"You stay out of this," the younger redhead snapped at her.

Adelaine's hazel eyes flashed angrily and said. "I will not stand here and hear you insult one of my best friends!"

"You probably agree with us deep down."

"I'll admit she can come across as conceited and vain until you get to know her. I used to be insanely jealous of her especially when it came to my love interests since they would dump me the minute they met her."

The mother and daughter were speechless. Adelaine and Kai left.

It was a few days later, Adelaine had just started her training to be a healer. She was on rounds with the head Healer, Healer Jensen who was an older woman with slowly greying hair that matched her grey eyes.

"This is Mark Castillo, he was severely injured on an auror mission and he's in a coma."

Adelaine's head snapped up at the last name. That was her ex Cameron's last name. Could they be related? Her question was answered almost immediately when Cameron walked in. She had to be professional and not rush over and hug him in effort to comfort him.

"We're done here."

Adelaine left with the healer. It was now the end of her shift.

"Trainee healer, Romero?" Cameron asked.

Adelaine turned to her ex and said. "My shift is over, you don't have to call me that."

"Okay, Adelaine."

"So, that's a relative of yours?"

Cameron nodded and said. "He's my older brother."

"I don't know how much I can do."

Cameron nodded and said. "Do you have anywhere to go, we could grab something to eat and have a nice chat. I really need someone to talk to."

Adelaine sighed. She hated to see her friend like this but she was concerned what Lee would think.

"I suppose that's a no," he sighed.

"No, I wouldn't mind having dinner with you just as friends."

"I assure you that's the farthest thing from my mind right now."

The two former partners apparated to the nearest restaurant which was the least romantic restaurant. They were seated and started chatting.

"So, what's that ring you have on your finger?"

Adelaine fiddled with the ring nervously and said. "It's a promise ring from my boyfriend, Lee."

"Oh, that's nice. You really love him don't you?"

"I do, I kind of feel like I'm betraying him right now to be honest though," she said taking a sip of her drink.

"Did you tell him about me?"

"He knows all about you but that's not the point."

Before Cameron could respond their food was delivered and they ate in silence. After the meal, Adelaine always got dessert but she didn't feel like it tonight. She said her goodbyes and left.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a few days later, Adelaine's guilt was eating her up inside. She popped over to Lee's house but he wasn't home yet. She had a slightly awkward conversation with his mum.

"There's my two favorite women," Lee grinned walking in and kissing his mum and girlfriend's cheeks in succession.

"So, how's the job hunt going?" Lee's mum asked him.

"I actually found a job today at the local wizarding wireless station."

Lee's mum smiled and said. "I'm proud of you honey."

"Thanks mum, I suppose this means it's time for me to move out."

"I suppose so."

Lee turned to his girlfriend and asked. "Are you okay, love. You haven't said a word since I got here."

"Sorry, do I need to say something the minute you come into a room," she snapped.

That caught Lee off guard he wasn't used to this side of his girlfriend.

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure, love," he smiled.

Adelaine nodded. Lee got up, took her hand and led her up to his room.

"You're scaring me, love."

Adelaine looked up at him, took off the ring and said. "I did something horrible. I don't deserve this ring."

"What did you do?"

She didn't respond she just handed him the ring and left. Lee was shocked and utterly confused as he walked down the stairs.

"Everything okay?" his mum asked.

"She broke up with me with no real explanation."

Lee's mum nodded and said. "I thought something was off, our conversation was kind of awkward."

"Merlin, I love her so much. I don't know why she did this," Lee sighed, sitting down in the chair.

His mum patted his back comfortingly.

It's been a few weeks since Adelaine broke up with Lee. He couldn't really concentrate at work.

"She's just a girl, you have to get over her."

Lee shook his head and said. "You don't understand, I was planning on having her move in with me and then I would propose."

His co-worker shrugged. Lee decided to go to Diagon Alley to visit Fred and George. He apparated to Diagon Alley and walked to the shop.

"Anyone here!" he yelled.

"Be right down."

"Alright."

A few minutes later Fred and George walked down the stairs.

"So, what's up?"

Lee took out the ring that Adelaine had given back to him.

"What's this?"

Lee had forgotten that the twins had already left when he gave her this ring.

"It's a ring," George stated, obviously.

Fred smacked his twin on the arm and said. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"It was Adelaine's ring, I gave it to her on our one year anniversary three months ago."

"Was?"

Lee sighed and said. "She gave it back to me a few weeks ago after she said she did something horrible."

"You don't think she cheated on you, do you?"

Lee looked scandalized at his best friend's thought but maybe she did.

A few days later, Lee went to St. Mungos to try and get Adelaine to talk to him. She was on rounds with the head healer so he had to wait. He decided to to get some food he was starving after all. He walked to the cafeteria and got some food. There was nowhere to sit so he had to share a booth with a sandy haired man.

"Hi mate, I'm Lee."

The man looked up at him and said. "I'm Cameron."

Where had he heard that name before? He couldn't remember.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked, despondently.

"I'm trying to get my girlfriend to explain why she broke up with me, how about you?"

"My brother was injured in on an auror mission."

Lee gave him a sympathetic smile. He couldn't imagine being in that situation. He'd be a mess if anything ever happened to Fred, George or Dora.

"So, you said you're name was Lee?"

"Yes."

Cameron said. "It seems like we share an acquaintance."

Lee blinked in confusion.

"Adelaine."

"How do you know her?"

"She's my ex-girlfriend."

Lee looked at him now he recognized him from the picture she had in her room.

"She really loves you despite what you might think."

"If she loves me why would she give me back her promise ring."

Cameron answered. "She felt like she was betraying you when she was having an innocent dinner with me at the least romantic restaurant a few weeks ago. I just wanted someone to talk to."

"I know how Adelaine is, she hates to see her friends sad. She can have male friends I'm not that controlling. Although, the only male friend she actually has is Kai."

"Nothing happened, after she was done listening to me. She talked about you non-stop. It's nice to see her happy. She wasn't really happy with me only because she wasn't quite over the bastard that cheated on her. I have no residual feelings for her what so ever."

Lee nodded. The two boys continued talking. They finished their food and parted ways. Lee walked to the healer's area to find Adelaine.

"Lee?" Adelaine asked.

He looked up at his ex-girlfriend. His eyes slowly going up her figure she did look quite sexy in the healer uniform.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you would explain why you broke up with me," Lee said walking towards her.

"I told you I don't deserve the ring."

Lee shook his head and replied. "I know everything and I'm not even a bit upset."

Adelaine looked at him confused.

"I ran into Cameron in the cafeteria and he told me everything. I'm not that controlling that you can't have male friends."

"Merlin, I'm stupid."

Lee smiled at her and said. "Don't call the woman I want to marry stupid."

Adelaine smiled back at him as he pressed his lips to hers. It's been too long since they kissed.

"We can continue this later if you want at my place. I'll come pick you up after your shift."

Adelaine nodded and asked. "You moved out?"

Lee nodded, kissed her forehead and left.


	21. Chapter 21

Adelaine went on with her training for the day.

"You ready, love?" Lee asked.

Adelaine nodded, he took her hand and they apparated to his new house.

"Well, this is home. It's just enough room for two."

Adelaine smirked at her boyfriend and said. "You just happen to mention that it's enough for two."

"I was planning on asking you to move in before you gave back the ring -" Adelaine cut him off with a kiss.

"I'll move in."

Lee blinked and said. "You don't think I'm going too fast. We barely got back together today."

"Maybe a little but I just agreed. I won't move in just yet."

Lee nodded and asked. "Are you hungry, I could cook you up something special to celebrate our reunion?"

"You can cook?"

Lee nodded.

"At least one of us can cook, I can't really cook to save my life."

"So, is that a yes?"

Adelaine nodded and said. "Surprise me."

"Okay, I'll get dinner started while you go make yourself comfortable and I'll come join you."

Adelaine nodded and walked away. Lee got some ingredients together for his specialty dish, put it in the oven and walked to his living room to see Adelaine sprawled out on the couch she was reading a book from the bookshelf across the room. He laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms. Merlin, he missed holding her.

"This is all I need a book and my wonderful boyfriend," Adelaine said, snuggling into Lee's chest with her book.

"So, what are you reading, love?" he asked.

"Jane Eyre, this must be one of your mum's books?"

Lee said. "Yeah, it is."

Adelaine nodded and continued reading. Dinner was soon ready and the couple ate.

"That was delicious."

"Thanks."

The couple sat back down on the couch and caught up on their snuggling. Adelaine soon fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. Lee carried her up to his room and tucked her into bed. He got into bed next to her and fell asleep.

The next morning Lee woke up first. He couldn't help but watch her sleep for a few minutes. He carefully took her head off his chest and got up. He walked downstairs to start breakfast. A few minutes later Adelaine walked down the stairs.

"Morning, love," Lee greeted.

She smiled and kissed his cheek in greeting.

"Breakfast should be ready soon."

Adelaine nodded and said. "I should go floo call my dad. He's probably worried."

"Alright."

Adelaine walked to the floo and floo called her dad to inform him where she was.

"Breakfast is ready, love,"

Adelaine nodded and they ate.

"You know you look quite sexy in that shirt."

She blushed. She changed back into her healer uniform and left.

It was a few days later and Adelaine's eighteenth birthday. She woke up to Lee's arm draped across her bosom.

"Happy Birthday, love," Lee smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks."

He looked down to his arm's position over his girlfriend's chest, quickly took it off and said. "I'm sorry, my hand seemed to have a mind of it's own." he said, slapping his arm.

Adelaine giggled and said. "You're cute when you're flustered."

"I'm not cute, I'm very manly," he said, puffing out his chest.

"Oh, you're really manly with your snitch boxers," she giggled, drawing circles on his chest haphazardly.

He chuckled, his chest rumbling under her and said. "That tickles, love."

She smiled up at him.

"I'll go make you some breakfast in bed," Lee said, getting out of bed.

"You don't have to do that."

Lee just kissed her forehead, walked down the stairs and started to make breakfast for her. About twenty minutes later, he brought up her tray of breakfast.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, so you have to work today?"

Adelaine shook her head and said. "No, I have the day off."

"I do too."

"So, what do want to do?"

"I'm perfectly content with snuggling with you."

Lee nodded in agreement with his girlfriend. The couple just snuggled the rest of the day.

The couple really settled into domestic life. Lee never thought he would actually want this but now that he has it with Adelaine he didn't want to let it go. He decided to ask Kai and Adelaine's dad for their blessing to ask for Adelaine's hand in marriage.

"Mr. Romero, Kai," he addressed the two most important men in his future fiancee's life.

"What is it?"

Lee ran his hand through his dreadlocks nervously and said. "Adelaine means the world to me. I don't know what I'd do without her. I want your blessing on asking her to marry me."

"You know you'll never be good enough for my daughter from my perspective but you make her happy and that's all that matters. I give you my blessing."

Lee turned to Kai and the boy said. "She's been my friend since our first year. She's helped me through many things. If you even think of leaving her at the altar I'll hex you to oblivion."

Lee nodded. He planned to ask her to marry him after his birthday. He had thought about doing it on his birthday but that would put her under too much pressure.

The group got word that Katie had been attacked by a necklace for Dumbledore in the middle of October. She was in St. Mungos. Everyone was going to go see her.

"Lee?"

"Yes, love?"

"I don't think I should go see Katie."

Lee turned to his future fiancée and said. "Why not?"

"I probably won't be welcome."

He circled his arms around her waist and said. "Katie's your friend too."

"But you've known her longer, I'm just a girl who came in at the last year."

"And stole my heart," Lee smiled down at her.

Adelaine sighed against his chest.

"I'll go and give her your condolences."

"Alright."

Lee kissed her forehead and left. He apparated to St. Mungos and walked in.

"Hey Lee," Fred and George greeted.

"Hey guys."

The two gingers looked around for their best friend's girlfriend already used to her being around.

Lee sighed and said. "She didn't think she would be welcome but I'm sure she is right?"

"Of course."

The three guys walked into St. Mungos and walked to Katie's room. They walked in to her room to see Alicia, Angelina and Oliver there.

"Hey everyone!"

They were greeted. They spent time with Katie.

"So, where's Adelaine?" Alicia asked Lee.

"Who's Adelaine?" Oliver asked confused.

Lee grinned and said. "She's my wonderful soon-to-be fiancée."

"So, someone finally got you to settle down."

"She sure did but I don't mind one bit."

Oliver nodded and asked. "How did you meet her?"

"She came to Hogwarts in our sixth year to support her friend for the Triwizard Tournament and I was instantly hooked when she didn't fall for any of my tricks."

"The most important question, does she like Quidditch?"

Lee nodded and continued telling Oliver about her though the other members were tuning him out especially Fred and George since they always heard Lee talk about Adelaine.

"So, you didn't answer the question why didn't she come?"

"She didn't think she would be welcome."

"Of course, she is." Alicia said.

The group continued talking and then went their separate ways. Lee apparated home to see Adelaine laying on the couch reading.

"Hey Lee, how's Katie?" She asked looking up at her boyfriend.

"She's okay I suppose, but everyone expected you to be there," he said, hanging up his cloak and walking over to the couch.

She looked up at him surprised.

"My friends love you, but not as much as I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too."


	22. Chapter 22

It was now early December, the couple was decorating the house for Christmas. Adelaine noticed Lee seemed nervous.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Suddenly, he dropped down to one knee and started. "Adelaine Isabel Romero, you mean the world to me will you marry me?"

"Of course I will, Lee Patrick Jordan," she grinned.

He put the ring on her finger and pulled her into a passionate kiss. For the first time, she allowed his hands to travel down to her bum and he gave it a soft squeeze causing her to emit a small moan from her lips. The couple continued snogging passionately. She stumbled onto the couch, Lee crawled over her and began peppering her neck with kisses.

"Let's hope we don't get interrupted this time," he said, kissing her sweet spot causing a slightly louder moan to come from her lips.

Adelaine's hands started to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt. She got to the last button and eyed his chest but that's as far as they went that time.

"There's no rush, love," Lee assured her kissing her forehead.

She snuggled into his chest.

Adelaine and Lee went over briefly for Christmas at the Weasleys. They were instantly greeted by Fred and George.

"So, you finally proposed?"

"Yes, I did," Lee grinned.

Fred replied. "We better be best men at the wedding."

"Of course."

Fleur and Bill walked to greet them.

"So, you're engaged too?" Fleur asked noticing the ring on Adelaine's finger.

Adelaine smiled and said. "Yeah, he proposed earlier this month."

Fleur nodded. The two engaged couples sat down. They began opening presents.

"So, Adelaine isn't it?" Mr. Weasley asked her.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley butted in the conversation and said. "I see you two are engaged, what do your parents think about you getting engaged in the middle of a war?"

"My parents are quite supportive."

"My dad is supportive."

Mrs. Weasley frowned.

Fred noticing that Lee was about get mad but he knew Lee was respectful enough not to yell at his mum. "With all due respect, mum. I'll admit I didn't like Adelaine at first since she was the enemy of sorts but then I realized how much Lee fancied her and that makes me happy. I can say almost the same exact thing about Bill and Fleur. So stop criticizing their choices."

Adelaine couldn't help but smile at her fiancé's best friend. There was a stunned silence. The Christmas holiday continued. The couple apparated home.

"You want to give me a little more Christmas cheer," Lee smirked at his fiancée.

Adelaine smirked at him and crashed her lips into his. He gladly kissed her back. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you so much," she moaned loudly.

The couple soon stumbled to their room. Lee tugged at her shirt impatiently.

"Go for it."

He did as told and carefully took her shirt off. He gazed at his fiancée's half-naked body lovingly. The couple just ended up being both shirtless which was fine.

"You know my aunt shares the same opinion of Mrs. Weasley," Adelaine sighed, drawing circles on his chest.

"She does?"

Adelaine nodded.

"That shouldn't matter, we love each other that's all that should matter."

"I know."

Lee kissed her forehead.

"You know you remind me lots of my great-uncle," Adelaine said.

"I hope that's a good thing."

Adelaine nodded and said. "It is, we were really close before died right before I started Beauxbatons. He actually was the only one who wanted me to go to Hogwarts being a muggle he didn't understand my aunt's tense relationship with Dumbledore. His death is the reason I can see thestrals."

Lee nodded.

A few days later, Adelaine was on her rounds with the head healer. They were checking on Cameron's older brother Mark when his eyes fluttered open. He's been in a coma since July so almost six months.

"Mr. Castillo?" the head healer asked.

The older boy turned to the healer and asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm the head healer and this is trainee healer Romero."

He looked confused and said. "My little brother's girlfriend is a healer."

Adelaine looked shocked. She and Cameron had broken up the summer of their fifth year but Mark thought they were still together.

"Oh, dear," Healer Jensen said, shaking her head.

Cameron walked in, instantly noticing that his brother was awake and rushing over to him.

"Mr. Castillo, your brother seems to have some memory loss," Healer Jensen told him.

"How much has he forgotten?"

Adelaine spoke up. "He thinks we're dating."

Cameron's blue eyes looked troubled at the admission. He had helped Adelaine and Lee get back together and now his brother thinks that he's still dating her.

"I suggest you play along."

"But -" Adelaine tried.

"No buts my dear," she said walking away.

Before Adelaine started to follow her she shot Cameron a look that clearly said 'I'll talk to you later'

She finished her rounds reluctantly with Healer Jensen.

"So, how do you want to go about this?"

Adelaine sighed, ran her hand through her hair, her engagement ring glittering on her ring finger.

"I know you're happily engaged but I'd do anything for my brother to make him happy."

Adelaine looked at her friend and replied. "I know and I think if I don't play along I'll probably get fired. It's going to be hard though since I've been living with Lee since July."

"Okay."

The two of them parted ways and Adelaine apparated back home to see her fiancé cooking dinner.

"Hey love," he greeted smiling at her.

"Hey," she replied, giving him a small smile.

"Hard day?"

She nodded.

"Okay, you go sit on the couch and we'll eat on the couch tonight."

Adelaine nodded and went to go sit on their couch. A few minutes later Lee brought in their food and they started eating.

"So, tell me about your day," he said, running a hand through her brown hair.

She sighed and said. "It wasn't exactly hard like you thought. I just have to do something I don't want to do."

"What's that, snog another guy?" he smirked.

Adelaine looked up at him surprised.

"I was kidding but are you serious?" he asked a hint of jealously in his deep voice.

"Not exactly snog, Cameron and I just have to play along because his brother doesn't remember that we're not together anymore."

"And I don't suppose you can get out of it."

"Trust me I want to but I'm afraid I'll get fired for it."

Lee nodded.

"You're kind of sexy when you're jealous," she said twirling one of his dreadlocks around her finger.

"Kind of, I'm very sexy," Lee said puffing out his chest.

She stroked his unshaven cheek softly. He captured her lips in a heated kiss and she moaned loudly. He lightly pushed her down on the couch and began kissing her neck. Her hands would usually start unbuttoning his shirt but today she started with his belt buckle but he took her hand off his belt buckle and pulled away.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

Lee smiled at her and said. "I do want to make love to you until dawn but not when it's just because I'm jealous. You know what I mean?"

"Exactly," Adelaine nodded.

The couple just snuggled for the rest of the night and went up to bed.


	23. Chapter 23

Cameron and Adelaine have been putting on the facade for about two weeks now. Though, it felt weird whenever they held hands or had any physical contact. Thank Merlin, they haven't been asked to kiss yet. That would be horrible. She was walking in the halls with Cameron and Mike.

"Adelaine?"

She turned to see her fiancé's best friends nervously. She's told Lee about this but she's not sure if he's told them.

"How do you know them, Adelaine?" Cameron asked confused. He's met Lee before but he doesn't recognize these redheads.

Before Adelaine could respond Fred glared at Cameron and said. "We could ask you the same thing and while we're at it why are you holding our best friend's fiancée's hand?"

Adelaine dropped his hand like a hot potato which was fine with her.

"How dare you cheat on Lee, I thought you love him!"

"I love him with every fiber of my being, Fred!" she yelled.

"We should take this elsewhere," George said, diplomatically.

Fred reluctantly agreed while Adelaine nodded. The two gingers walked away with their best friend's fiancée.

"You have some explaining to do," George said, firmly.

"What explaining she's bloody cheating on Lee!"

Adelaine glared at the ginger and said. "Lee knows I'm doing this."

"So, you're saying our best friend knows you're cheating on him and he stayed with you, he's not the daft!"

Adelaine sighed and said. "That guy is my ex-boyfriend Cameron."

"Like that helps the situation here it makes it worse!"

"His brother means the world to him and he has memory loss from being in a coma for almost six months. The last thing he remembers is Cameron and I being together back in our fourth year."

George would do the same thing if they were ever in that situation.

"So, you're saying he has memory loss and all he conveniently remembers is you dating his brother. Like I believe that!"

"It's the truth, I would never cheat on Lee especially when I know how it feels to be cheated on," she said walking away from her fiancé's best friends.

"So, those are Lee's best friends?"

Adelaine nodded and said. "One of them is convinced that I'm lying and I'm actually cheating on Lee."

"Who's Lee?" Mark asked.

"He's my fiancé of almost two months."

"You're fifteen and you're engaged."

Cameron cracked a small smile and said. "Actually, we both turn nineteen this year and Adelaine and I have been broken up since we were fifteen."

"You have?"

Adelaine and Cameron nodded.

"So, why have you been acting like you've been dating the past two weeks?"

"You have memory loss and you remembered us being together so Cameron just wanted to make you happy and I didn't have much of a choice since I'm afraid I'll get fired."

Mark nodded and said. "I suppose you don't have put up the facade anymore, I didn't like that healer anyway."

"Good, it felt weird holding your hand and thank Merlin we didn't have to kiss."

"Watch it, Castillo!" Adelaine playfully snapped.

Cameron smirked at her. This would probably be her last shift at St. Mungos. She apparated home to see a note from her fiancé on the table.

Hey love,

I have to work late tonight so I made you some dinner. You don't have to wait up for me but I suspect you will.

Love you,

Lee

Adelaine got the food that Lee had made for her and used a heating charm to heat it up. It was delicious. She finished eating and changed into something more comfortable. She sat on the couch and started to read.

Around one am, Lee walked in expecting to see his fiancée curled up on the couch. He smiled, picked her up, carried her to their room and tucked her in. He stripped down to his famous snitch boxers and crawled into bed next to her.

The next morning Adelaine woke up to Lee's arm draped around her waist loosely. Lee was softly snoring. She decided to let him sleep so she got up to make herself some tea.

"So, good you didn't burn the house down," Lee smirked walking down the stairs.

"I can make tea, thank you very much," she huffed.

Lee rested his hands on her hips and said. "Whatever you say, love."

Adelaine giggled at his sensual touch but she really enjoyed it.

"You like that?"

Adelaine nodded. Lee turned her around spilling her tea on his chest.

"Ouch," he winced.

There was a burn starting to form on his chest. She knew exactly what to do so she took care of the burn stat.

"It's good to have a personal healer around, I bet everyone is jealous," Lee said nibbling at her neck playfully.

"Not exactly, Fred told me off because he caught me with Cameron yesterday."

"As long as you haven't kissed him I'm fine."

Adelaine screwed her face up in disgust and said. "He wasn't that good of a kisser anyway, at least not as good as you."

Lee smirked and began kissing her neck.

"That's the last thing, I need to see," a familiar cheerful voice said.

The couple reluctantly pulled apart and looked up at the moment killer.

"Nymphadora!"

She groaned and said. "I hate that name."

"So, what's up?"

"I need some girl talk, so are you free Adelaine?"

She nodded, reluctantly got out of Lee's arms and walked over to Dora. They sat at the kitchen table.

"So, spill."

Dora blushed brilliantly and her hair changed color and she said. "There's this guy."

"Ooh."

She started talking about the guy.

"You know my patronus was a cat in my fourth year but when I casted it in Dumbledore's Army last year it was a ring-tailed lemur. I had already realized that I had fallen in love with Lee at the point," Adelaine grinned.

Dora nodded. They continued having girl talk and Dora soon left.

"You want to continue what we were doing?" Lee smirked.

"Maybe later."

Lee sighed.


	24. Chapter 24

It was a few days later Adelaine was back at work surprisingly.

"I told you two to act like a couple for your brother's sake," Healer Jensen said gesturing towards Cameron.

Adelaine groaned and said. "I have a fiancé who I'm madly in love with I can't do this anymore."

"I suppose you're out of the program then."

Before Adelaine could respond Healer Jensen's superior walked in.

"I have word that you've been having problems."

"She won't follow my orders," Healer Jensen said.

Adelaine sighed and said. "I followed her orders for two weeks but I don't want do them anymore. It's nothing really to do with the job it's something more personal."

"Don't worry, we've gotten some complaints about her."

Adelaine nodded. She was saved from being fired and she couldn't be happier. She apparated home to Lee. He had the day off.

"Hey love," he greeted, smiling at her.

"Hey Lee."

She told him everything that happened. The couple ate some dinner and cuddled. It was now the day they were going to the wedding planner.

"So, how long have you been engaged?"

"Almost two months," Lee smiled taking Adelaine's hand.

The wedding planner began taking notes as they told her what they wanted and everything.

It was their first Valentine's Day as an engaged couple. Lee made them a special dinner and now they were passionate snogging on the couch both shirtless.

"I don't want us to be cliche and have our first time on Valentine's Day or at least my first time."

Lee looked up from her neck, smiled and said. "I couldn't think of a better day to make love to you for the first time."

"I wasn't exactly saying that I didn't want to do it, cliche be dammed," she smirked up at him.

Lee nodded and said. "Just say the word and I'll make love to you until dawn."

Adelaine said. "I'm ready."

And with that Lee carried her up to their room and finished undressing her unlatching her bra like a pro. He gazed at her body lovingly. The couple made passionate love.

"I'm glad that I didn't wait until I was married to you," Adelaine said stroking his chest.

Lee smiled at her and said. "I wish I had waited until I met you, honestly. You were the best lover I've had."

Adelaine blushed and said. "As much as I would've love to be your first time. You knew what to do and how to satisfy me."

"I didn't hurt you in anyway, though?"

"Maybe a little but that's just because it's my first time."

Lee nodded and pulled her to his chest.

"And I finally got to see what's been poking me in the bum on occasion, " she smirked up at him.

Lee blushed. The couple fell asleep.

The couple continued planning their wedding but the wedding wasn't going to be until maybe September or so Lee thought. He was over his parent's house in the middle of April.

"Mum, is there something wrong?" he asked, noticing his mum seemed nervous.

Mrs. Jordan nodded and said. "As you know, I'm a muggle-born. I have a bad feeling this war isn't going to be less safe for my kind. I've been thinking that I should go to America to be safe."

"I want you to be safe, mum. So, if that's what you need to do then do it," Lee said hugging his mum tearfully.

"Okay, son."

"So, you and Adelaine were planning on getting married in September?" she asked.

Lee grinned and said. "Yes, but if you want us to get married before you leave. We'll do it."

"I couldn't ask you to do that, sweetie. Although, you'll have to oblivate me after but I don't want you to get married before you're ready."

"You didn't say anything about having to oblivate you mum."

"It's the safest thing to do."

Lee hugged his mum tearfully and said. "I'll run it by, Adelaine."

His mum nodded. He apparated home.

"Hey Lee," Adelaine smiled.

"Hello my beautiful fiancée."

Adelaine smirked at him already knowing his tricks and asked. "What do you want?"

"How do feel about moving up the wedding?"

Adelaine thought for a moment and said. "How soon?"

"Two weeks," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Two weeks, love."

Adelaine nodded and asked. "I suppose we can but is there a reason that you want to move it up?"

Lee sighed and said. "I want my mum to be there."

Adelaine nodded and Lee explained his conversation with his mum. Adelaine could see how much he wanted to do this for his mum. She would do anything for her father so she agreed.

The couple decided to get married in an out-of-the-way church in Belgium the first Saturday of May which was the third . The only attendants were the best men, Fred and George, the maid of honors Fleur and Dora. Kai and Josh were there as well. Lee and Adelaine made love that night it was just as passionate as the few other times.

It was now late June, Adelaine rushed to Hogwarts to be with Fleur after the Battle of the Astronomy Tower which had ended in Dumbledore's death and the scarring of Bill. She reached the Hospital Wing during a silence. She wondered what happened. It turns out that Mrs. Weasley was convinced that Fleur would leave Bill now that he was scarred.


	25. Chapter 25

It was a month and a few days later also known as August first. Adelaine was one of Fleur's bridesmaids along with Ginny. She had noticed her dress fit slightly tighter. That's because she was just under three months pregnant. Since she was a healer, she knew the signs of pregnancy very well. The child was conceived on their two day honeymoon. Her musings were interrupted when her husband rested his hand on her slightly rounder hips. It's like half of the weight went to her hips and the other half went to her stomach which already had a subtle curve to it.

"You look very beautiful in this dress," he whispered in her ear before nibbling it seductively.

"Thanks."

"I swear if this wasn't someone's wedding, I'd tear off that dress and make love to you until dawn but maybe I'll get to do that tonight," he said rubbing his growing erection against her bum causing her to squeak.

"You'll see," she said, tears in her eyes.

"There's no reason to cry, love," he said his mood instantly changing from mildly horny to concerned and trying to console his emotional wife.

She looked up at him and started. "I need to tell you something."

"Anything."

Before she could even start the sentence it was time for the wedding. She walked down the aisle with Kai. Bill and Fleur said their vows tearfully. It was now time for the reception Adelaine danced with Lee but when Ginny asked him to dance she started to dance with Kai. After the dance with Kai, all went to hell. The ministry had fallen and everyone started to apparate left and right. Lee and Adelaine apparated home.

"You know the adrenaline rush of that turned me on even more," he smirked at her.

She glanced down at her husband's trousers his erection had certainly grown since she had last seen and felt it.

"But I sense you're not in the mood."

She glared at him and said. "Do I always have to be in the mood and bend to your every will."

"Love, are you okay?" he asked walking over to his wife and trying to put his arms around her but she pushed them off.

"Go sleep on the couch, why don't ya!" she growled.

"I'll do just that," he said grabbing his pillow and some blankets and storming down to the couch.

Adelaine groaned and got into bed her hormones were out of whack. Damn pregnancy.

The next morning she woke up to Lee shuffling around getting his clothes.

"Oh, did I wake up the sleeping princess," he said, sarcastically.

Adelaine sat up in bed and started to cry. Lee hesitantly dropped his clothes, walked over to his wife and still hesitantly put his arms around her but she melted into his embrace.

"Tell me what's wrong, love," he said, consoling his wife.

"Remember what I tried to tell you yesterday?" Adelaine asked looking up at him.

Lee nodded. She reluctantly got out of his arms and stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"Look closely at me."

Lee did as told he didn't mind looking at his beautiful wife of three months. She had beautiful, perky and slightly rounder breasts, curves in the right places especially on her hips and those are the physical attributes of his wife that he loved. There were many more non-physical attributes she had that he adored.

"So, you notice anything different?" she asked subconsciously resting her hand on her stomach.

"I'm lost, I see nothing wrong with my amazing wife of three months."

She took her hand off her stomach and said. "Look closer."

Lee looked at his wife closely, finally noticed the subtle curve to her stomach and asked. "I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yes, I'm three months pregnant."

Lee grinned and rested his hand on her stomach. She started to cry again.

"What's wrong now?"

"We're in the middle of a war, this is the wrong time for me to get pregnant," she sobbed into his chest.

"We'll figure this out, love," he said, consoling his emotional wife his hand still resting on her stomach.

Adelaine nodded.

It was a few days later now, Fred and George were trying to convince Lee to start a radio show called 'Potterwatch.'

"That's not a bad idea, you two."

Fred remarked. "I feel a but coming."

"The old Lee would jump at the chance but I'm not that Lee anymore."

Fred smirked. "You mean the Lee who is wrapped around his wife's finger and would do anything for her no questions asked."

Lee nodded.

"You didn't knock her up did you?" George smirked. He figured that would be the only reason he would want to stay.

"Well, I kind of did. She's just over three months along. She told me a week ago," he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

George said. "I wasn't actually serious but are you?"

"This is serious, I'm going to be a dad in six months and I'm bloody terrified," he said, honestly.

The twins were kind of suspicious so they apparated home with Lee.

"I'm home, love!" Lee called.

Adelaine walked to greet her husband and he greeted her with a kiss his hand resting on the slightly more obvious curve to her stomach lovingly.

"She really is pregnant!" Fred exclaimed.

"You really thought I was lying about my wife's pregnancy," he said, turning to his ginger friends his hand still resting on Adelaine's stomach.

"Sort of, sorry."

Lee shrugged.

It was later that night, the couple was snuggling in bed. Lee's hand resting over her stomach.

"So, what were you and the twins talking about?"

"They want me to go into hiding with them and start a radio show," he said.

Adelaine nodded and said. "You should."

"There's no bloody way, I'm leaving my pregnant wife to go into hiding with my best friends."

"I can handle this pregnancy by myself for awhile, Lee," she said turning towards him.

Lee shook his head and said. "I don't doubt that, but Merlin knows how long I'll be gone."

"I suppose you're right."

"Besides I don't want to take a page from Remus' book and leave my wife, I lost some respect for him after he did that to Dora."

"She's pregnant too?"

Lee nodded and said. "But only a month, our child will be older by two months," he pulled up his wife's silky nightgown to reveal her slightly round stomach and kissed it.

"That tickles," she said, squirming slightly at the touch of his lips on her stomach.

He grinned up at her.

"I never thought you'd be the type to kiss my stomach while I was pregnant," she said stroking his cheek.

"I've become a big softie, I suppose."

Adelaine twirled a dreadlock around her finger.


	26. Chapter 26

They decided to ask Kai to take Lee's place. He apparated with Josh to her house. After the greetings they sat down.

"So, Lainey what do you need to ask me?"

Adelaine said. "The twins wanted Lee to go into hiding with them and start a radio station."

"And this has to do with me because?"

"Lee decided not to do it and I figured you'd do it."

Kai nodded and asked. "Why should I?"

"You've been my best friend since we were eleven, you also have a history with Voldemort, and Lee has more pressing matters to attend to even though I told him he could leave me."

Kai nodded and asked. "What pressing matters does he have to attend to?"

Adelaine smirked at him, stood up and asked. "Do you notice anything different?"

"I rather not look at my best friend's body, thank you."

Josh spoke up for the first time and said. "She's pregnant."

"It's sad that my best friend's boyfriend can tell that I'm pregnant but my own best friend can't," Adelaine pouted.

"Correction fiancé," Josh smiled.

"You proposed, in the almost the fourteen days I haven't seen you."

"He actually proposed the minute we got home from the wedding," Josh smiled.

Adelaine smiled and said. "Congratulations."

"Likewise."

Adelaine looked over at Kai and said. "Aren't you happy that I'm pregnant you're going to be Uncle Kai."

"It's not that I'm not happy, I'm ecstatic for you. I'm also scared since it's during a war."

Adelaine's walls came down and said. "I'm terrified too, but I was born during the first war and I survived."

"Just curious, but did you cast a contraception charm?"

Adelaine nodded and said. "I did but I suppose it wasn't strong enough."

Kai nodded and asked. "Have you told your dad?"

"Yes, I have. He's happy but he was concerned too but I have yet to tell my aunt. She didn't really approve of my marriage during the war so I'd doubt she'd be happy about me being pregnant."

Kai nodded. So he agreed to do Potterwatch with the twins.

Adelaine and Lee decided to finally tell her aunt about the pregnancy but before they did they stopped by the cemetery to see her great uncle Henry.

"Hi Uncle Henry, I know it's been a while but I've been busy. I got married." Adelaine motioned Lee over and continued. "This is Lee, my husband of four months."

"Hello Mr. Figg."

Lee looked up at the headstone it read:

 **Henry Figg**

 **3/13/32 - 6/29/88**

 **Beloved Son, Husband, Brother and Uncle.**

 **Age: 56**

Lee said. "I've heard a lot about you from Adelaine, you really meant a lot to her."

"You sure did," she said patting the headstone.

"Adelaine?" a voice asked.

She looked up to see her uncle Henry's younger sister Rose. Actually, she was her aunt's best friend and her Aunt fell hard for her brother so they were best friends in-law of sorts.

"Hi Aunt Rose," she said. Even though they weren't related by blood Rose insisted on Adelaine calling her aunt.

"It's nice to see you."

"You too."

Rose walked over and put some flowers on her brother's grave as she asked. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been great, how about you?"

"Good, would you like to come over and catch up?"

Adelaine glanced over at her husband and he shrugged.

"Sure, anything to postpone telling Aunt Arabella about my marriage and my subsequent pregnancy."

Rose nodded and led them to her car. Much to Adelaine's surprise Lee had no trouble putting on his seatbelt then she realized that her mother-in-law was a muggle born so they might have a car. On the other hand, she had a difficult time getting the belt over the more obvious curve of her stomach. They drove to Rose's house listening to the muggle radio. They walked in to a dog barking.

"Quiet down, Marcy," she scolded the dog.

"Ma'am, what kind of dog is Marcy?" Lee asked politely, recognizing the markings and coloring of the dog. There was slight twinge in his heart he hadn't seen his dog Taffy in months.

"She's a Jack Russell Terrier, dear, and there's no need to call me ma'am. It's Aunt Rose."

"Okay, Aunt Rose."

She gestured them to the couch and she started to make some tea. There was another knock on the door as she was making the tea.

"Addie, sweetie. Can you answer that or is that too much for me to ask?"

Without another word Adelaine got up and started slightly waddling towards the door.

"By the time she gets there the person will be gone," Lee smirked at his wife who was only halfway to the door.

Adelaine shot back. "You try and waddle like a penguin everywhere you go and tell me how it feels."

Rose chuckled at the banter between her honorary niece and her husband as she beat Adelaine to the door.

"Grandma, I was getting worried that something happened," A girl about three years older than Adelaine said.

"Sorry, that was my fault Brenda," Adelaine said.

The older girl looked over at Adelaine and smiled. "It's nice to see you again, it's been too long. What brings you to this side of town?"

"I came to visit Uncle Henry's grave with my husband before we go to Aunt Arabella's," Adelaine said, waddling back towards the couch.

Lee got up to help Adelaine sit down but she protested that she didn't need help.

"So, how long have you two been married?" Aunt Rose asked.

"Four months, we got married in early May although we were planning on getting married in September but Lee asked to move it up."

"Why was that?"

"My mum wanted to be there before she went on vacation to see her family," he answered, using the best excuse he could think of remembering they were muggles.

They nodded and continued talking.

"So, how far along are you?"

Adelaine smiled and said. "Just over four months as well, we conceived the child during our honeymoon."

After a few more minutes, they left and caught a taxi to Aunt Arabella's. Adelaine was super nervous as she sat with Lee in the taxi. She flinched slightly.

"Everything okay?"

"I just felt our child kick for the first time, it's amazing," she smiled.

"Can I feel?"

Adelaine took his hand and rested it on her baby bump. Lee kept his hand on her baby bump until they reached her Aunt's but their child hadn't kicked again.

"Our child must sense that we're in danger," Lee laughed, taking his hand off his wife's stomach.

Adelaine chuckled at her husband's assumption as she knocked on the door.

"Oh, hello," her aunt Arabella greeted stiffly.

"Hi Aunt Arabella."

She turned to practically glare at Lee before inviting them in. Adelaine instantly saw her cat Cherry. She waddled over to pick her up and the cat fell limp in her arms.

"Please sit."

The couple sat down the cat lying down on Adelaine's lap or what was left of it anyway since her stomach was starting to cover up her lap.

"So, I assume you need to tell me that you're already married even though you weren't supposed to get married until this month."

Adelaine snapped. "Lee wanted to move up the wedding so his mum could be there."

"You have to agree with everything your husband says."

"Adelaine doesn't always agree with me, we've had our share of arguments. Although it's hard for her to stay mad at me for very long. I thank my secret weapon for that also known as my dimples," Lee smirked resting his hand on his wife's stomach.

"He already knocked you up! How irresponsible especially in the middle of a war!"

Adelaine glared at her. "I was born during the first war as was Lee. We turned out fine. I casted a contraception charm but it wasn't strong enough!"

"I think we should go, love, I don't want to stress out our baby," Lee said, helping her up and hurriedly tugging her towards the door.

"Fine with me."

And with that the couple left and apparated back to their house.


	27. Chapter 27

It was a couple days later and they were at St. Mungos finding out the gender of their baby.

"So, do you guys want to find out the gender of your child?"

The couple nodded eagerly.

"It looks like you have a baby boy, congratulations."

Lee started to tear up as they Adelaine finished her appointment.

"I can't believe we have a baby boy," he smiled cupping her stomach lovingly.

Adelaine smiled at her husband she was happy she was having a baby boy too.

"We're going to have to figure out where we can set up his room. I'm not sure if we have enough room," she said worriedly.

Lee smiled and said. "Don't worry about that, my dad's been searching for houses since you told me you were pregnant."

"You're my hero," Adelaine smiled.

"Tell me something I don't know."

Adelaine smacked her husband on the arm as their son kicked.

It was now a month later, Adelaine was five months along now. She was shopping with Lee for some baby supplies.

"How about this?" Adelaine asked.

Lee looked over to see his wife holding a green onesie and frowned.

"What's wrong, I think our son would look great in green," Adelaine said, resting the onesie on her stomach as their son kicked.

"No son of mine, is wearing green or silver."

Adelaine looked confused for a second and said. "Just because the colors of Slytherin house are green and silver doesn't mean our son won't enjoy them."

"He's going to be a born and bred Gryffindor."

"Wasn't your godmother a Slytherin?"

Lee grumbled. She had a point there.

"Fancy seeing you here," a familiar voice said bringing a chill down Adelaine's spine.

Lee glanced over at his wife and asked. "Who's this, love?"

"This git is my ex-boyfriend Terrence, the one who cheated on me," Adelaine informed her husband.

Lee glared at him.

"So, I see you're obviously knocked up by this idiot over here. I bet you're lousy in bed."

Adelaine blushed as Lee said. "We rather not talk about that but I don't see what girl would be willing to let you in their knickers."

Just then a girl around their age waddled towards him and said. "Is my fiancé bothering you?"

"They were bothering me, honey."

Lee was about to take out his wand and hex this guy to oblivion. He didn't know if this girl was a muggle or not but he assumed she was since this was a muggle suburb/store. So, he decided against it.

"What are you afraid that I can kick your puny dreadlocked ass," he smirked.

Lee glared at the man and Adelaine pulled him by the arm saying. "He's not worth it."

The man advanced towards Lee and pushed him down.

"Alright, that tears it."

The two men started to fight. It got so bad that the policemen had to break it up.

"Who started it?" A policewoman questioned Lee and Terence.

"He did," Lee said, honestly.

"He's a liar."

Adelaine glared at him and yelled. "Don't you call my husband a liar, you arsehole!"

"I suppose we can put you in custody for now until you pay bail."

Lee looked at his wife worriedly. How would they get out of this? They handcuffed the two men.

"I'm really sorry about this, my fiancé needs anger management but he won't go," the girl said.

Adelaine sighed. "My husband doesn't exactly have anger problems but he's just protective."

"You know my fiancé?"

"I dated him when we were younger but he cheated on me," Adelaine sighed resting her hand on her stomach.

She nodded and said. "I'm Grace Nixon soon-to-be Polk, how about you?"

"I'm Adelaine Romero -Jordan."

"I'm sorry we had to meet like this, how far along are you?"

"Five months."

Grace nodded and said. "I'm six months along with a girl."

"I'm having a boy."

Grace nodded. Adelaine decided to call Aunt Rose on a pay phone.

"Hey sweetie, everything okay?"

"Not really, Lee was arrested for taking part in a fight. I didn't want to call Aunt Arabella she would probably criticize us."

"Okay, how much is bail?"

"500 pounds."

"Okay, I'll wire the money over."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They hung up. Adelaine waddled in towards the holding cell.

"Tell me I don't have to stay here long, love."

Adelaine shook her head.

"Thank M- God and tell me you didn't get the money from your Aunt Arabella," Lee said.

"No, I called my Aunt Rose."

Lee nodded. A few minutes Lee was was released.

"Well, that was an experience," Adelaine giggled.

"It sure was."

The couple apparated home and went to bed.


	28. Chapter 28

It was now Lee's birthday. Adelaine was six months along in her pregnancy and full on waddling now. They went over to Andromeda's for his birthday.

"You're pregnant too?" Andromeda asked noticing Adelaine's bulging stomach in an instant.

Adelaine nodded and said. "Yes, I'm six months along. He's due around Valentine's Day."

"I suppose you and Remus couldn't keep it in your trousers," Andromeda smirked at her godson.

Lee rarely blushed but that comment made him blush deeply. Adelaine giggled and kissed his cheek.

"So, what are you planning on naming him?"

"Henry Nicholas."

Andromeda nodded and asked. "I can understand where you got Nicholas isn't that your mum's dad's name?"

"It is."

"But Henry escapees me, it's a nice name."

Adelaine smiled wistfully and said. "My great uncle's name was Henry, he died before I started Beauxbatons. I was really close with him despite sharing no blood."

They celebrated Lee's birthday and went home.

Adelaine and Lee were back to shopping for baby supplies. They would have a baby shower but all their friends are currently indisposed.

"Now this is the onesie that is made for our son," Lee said, grabbing a scarlet and gold onesie and resting on his wife's stomach.

"If you insist, we should get him a yellow and black one as well."

Henry kicked wildly at that. Adelaine snuck in the green and silver one and Lee didn't notice one bit.

Adelaine had to use the bathroom so she left Lee alone for a minute. She came back to see a girl around their age flirting with her husband. She strode over as much as she could anyway with an almost seven month pregnant stomach and gave him a very passionate kiss. Once they pulled apart the girl had walked away and Lee was staring at his wife dumbstruck. He wasn't used to this side of his wife but he liked it.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that but what was that for?"

Adelaine smiled and said. "I just wanted to show her you were mine."

"You sure did that."

The couple apparated home with their supplies.

They continued preparing for their son to arrive even though the war was going on. It was now early February. She was due any day now.

"I'm like a bloody whale!"

"A very cute whale," Lee smiled.

Adelaine huffed at her husband. She was not cute.

It was now a few days prior to Valentine's Day and Adelaine was anxious to meet her son. Suddenly, she started to feel contractions and then her water broke. Lee was at work so she had to send a patronus and apparated to St. Mungos.

Lee was in his office when a silver ring-tailed lemur bounced in and said in Adelaine's voice. "I'm in labor, hurry up and get your arse over here."

He dropped whatever he was doing and rushed out of his office.

"Jordan, where do you think you're going!" his boss yelled.

"My wife is in bloody labor, where do you think I'm going," he snapped and apparated away before he had the chance to reply.

He apparated to St. Mungos to see his dad and his father-in-law.

"Lee!" his dad exclaimed.

"How long has Adelaine been in labor?"

"About ten minutes but it could be hours."

Lee nodded and asked. "What room is she in?"

His dad told him what room his wife was in and he went to that room. He noticed a familiar blonde witch sitting next to his wife's bedside he recognized her as Kai's mother Aurore.

"Oh, you're here, Lee," Adelaine said, tiredly looking up at her husband.

"You know I wouldn't miss this for the world," he said sitting down in the seat that Mrs. Dubois had vacated.

Adelaine nodded as she clenched the bed sheet through another contraction. Lee held her hand through each contraction. He's going to have sore hands but he could care less.

"You can do this, love," he encouraged her.

"That's easy for you to say you don't have to go through this."

Lee just kissed her forehead in response. Lee coached his wife through multiple contractions over the hours. He looked at the clock it was midnight she had been in labor for just over twelve hours since labor had started eleven that morning. They've given a few pain potions but they've since worn off. She was about seven and half centimetres dilated whatever that meant.

"I'm not sure if I can do this anymore," Adelaine sighed.

Lee just held her hand. After that labor went by quite fast and three hours later it was time to push.

"The baby is crowning!" the healer exclaimed.

Lee was confused. "What does that mean?"

"The baby's head is showing."

Lee understood now and encouraged his wife. "Our son is almost here, love. Just keep pushing."

Adelaine gave one more big push and laid back in exhaustion and they heard a loud cry.

"Well, he definitely has my voice," Lee smirked.

Adelaine didn't have the strength to snark back. He kissed her forehead and left the room to tell everyone. He found them fast asleep well it was three am so it wasn't surprising his dad stirred.

"Hey dad."

"Is my grandson here?"

Lee grinned in response and that's all he needed. His dad woke up Adelaine's dad and Mrs. Dubois. The four of them walked towards the recovery room.

"Hello everyone," Adelaine smiled up at everyone.

"This is your grandson, Henry Nicholas Jordan," Lee grinned.

"I wish your mum could be here to meet her first grandson," Curtis sighed.

"Me too, but I'm sure she'll be here for the rest of the grand babies."

Adelaine glared at her husband and said. "That won't be for awhile though."

Everyone nodded. Adelaine was able to go home later that day. They set up a temporary crib for their son. They couldn't purchase a house even though they knew which one they wanted since the Ministry took care of practically everything and it was corrupt so they had to wait.


	29. Chapter 29

"Merlin, I'm exhausted," Lee said, flopping down on the bed after his shift of taking care of Henry.

Adelaine looked up from her book and smirked.

"And I just want to cuddle," Lee said, smiling at his wife hopefully.

Adelaine smiled and said. "Come here, you big bad Gryffindor."

Lee did as told, crawled over to his wife and cuddled up to her. They continued taking care of their son.

It was about a month later. Adelaine had decided to breastfeed Henry for the first two months. Lee walked in from work and she instantly tried to cover said breast but their son wasn't done nursing yet.

"You know it's nothing I haven't seen before, love," Lee smiled.

"I know."

"So, is our son a good eater?"

There was a small burp from their son and they chuckled.

"He definitely has his father's appetite," Adelaine said unlatching him from her breast and putting him down in his crib.

Lee walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife unintentionally rubbing his very small but growing erection against her bum causing her to squeak softly.

"We haven't fooled around for what feels like years, are you in the mood?"

Adelaine crashed her lips into Lee's, he let out a loud moan and picked her up. They began stumbling to their room and fell on the bed. Though that's as far as they got since a patronus interrupted.

"Dora's having the baby, please come. She wants you to be here," it said in Andromeda's voice.

Lee instantly pulled away from his wife and got up.

"Please be civil with Remus, he's the father," Adelaine told her husband.

"If he's there, he left her."

Adelaine looked up at her husband and said. "He had his reasons I'm sure."

Lee kissed Adelaine passionately and flooed over to Andromeda's. Low and behold, Remus was there and holding her hand like he had done with Adelaine two months ago.

"You're here," Andromeda said.

He greeted his god mother, sat down and asked. "How long has she been in labor?"

"About an hour but it could be hours," the healer said.

Lee nodded and said. "I know, my wife Adelaine was in labor fifteen hours with our son two months ago."

Dora groaned and said. "Not helping, Lee."

"You should've kept in your trousers, you're so young," Remus said.

"Look whose talking at least I didn't leave my wife at the given opportunity," Lee growled.

Dora groaned and said. "I don't need my god-brother and husband fighting during the birth of our child."

The two men stopped at the declaration. Dora's was three hours quicker than Adelaine's. She was holding a baby boy. Maybe their sons could grow up together.

"So, what's his name?"

"Edward Remus Lupin," Dora smiled at the small baby in her arms whose hair kept changing colors like his mother's.

Andromeda teared up and Lee wrapped his arm around her. Ted had been killed by Snatchers right before Henry was born. Dora had always been a daddy's girl.

Lee flooed home to see his wife reading to their son not that he would understand what she was saying.

"Hey Lee," she smiled up at him.

He walked over and greeted her with a kiss on the forehead and greeted their son with the same gesture which caused him to giggle.

"So, did Dora have her baby?"

"I've been gone willingly for ten hours from my wife, what do you think?"

Adelaine giggled and said. "There's no need to be sarcastic."

"Yes, she had a baby boy named Teddy."

"That's great, maybe our sons can grow up together."

Lee smiled and wrapped his arm around his wife.

It was now early May, Dumbledore's Army had gotten the alert to come to Hogwarts.

"Love, please stay here. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Adelaine frowned and said. "Lee, I can handle myself."

"What about Henry?"

"You should've thought of that before you knocked me up during a war!"

Lee exclaimed. "It's takes two to make a baby, please just stay here. Hogwarts isn't even your school but it's mine."

And before Adelaine could respond Lee was gone. She was about to cry what if that's the last thing she said to her husband. She grabbed her almost three-month old son and flooed to the next safest place she knew Kai's house especially it was away from this war.

"Lainey, what are you doing here?" Kai asked.

She explained everything to him.

"For once I agree with Lee, but I know you too well you want to fight."

Adelaine nodded and said. "I do, although I only attended Hogwarts for almost two years it became my home of sorts."

"Okay, just be safe," he said, kissing her forehead in a brotherly way.

That caused her son to frown at Kai. He wasn't his daddy and only daddy could kiss mummy.

Adelaine kissed her son's forehead and said. "This will give you a chance to bond with your godson."

"He's my godson?" Kai asked looking over at the hazel-eyed little boy.

Adelaine nodded before she apparated away to Hogsmeade and rushed to Hogwarts.

"Adelaine?"

She turned to see Dora.

"Where's your son?"

"He's in Belgium with my best friend and his godfather Kai, I could ask you the same thing."

"Teddy is at home with mum."

The two women parted ways to find their respective husbands. Adelaine helped Fleur battle a few death eaters. They were always a good team.

"Didn't you just give birth?"

"My son is three months old and I couldn't let his god mother fight alone."

Fleur would've hugged Adelaine if they weren't in the middle of a war. She briefly saw Dora again this time she was battling her aunt and walked away. Little did she know this would be the last time she would see Dora alive.

She assisted a few Weasleys in duels namely her best friend's husband and the second eldest who she hadn't met until now.

"Who are you?" the second eldest redhead asked.

"Adelaine."

"Charlie. You're quite talented with a wand."

Adelaine took off.

"You do realize you just tried to chat up our brother's best friend's wife, don't you?" Bill smirked at his younger brother.

"She's married to Lee, how do you know that?"

"She's one of Fleur's close friends."

Charlie nodded. Adelaine helped a little in the Hospital Wing but decided she rather fight instead.


	30. Chapter 30

She saw Ginny and Hermione dueling her husband's godmother's older sister. She watched Mrs. Weasley jump in front of them and send a killing curse towards her. She reminded herself to thank Mrs. Weasley.

Suddenly, everyone rushed out to the courtyard to see Harry being carried by a giant of a man. She saw Ginny start to rush towards his body but Hermione held her back.

"I have something to say," a blond boy said. She recognized him as Neville Longbottom. He's really grown up from the bumbling boy he was in their seventh year.

Her heart broke for her husband and his best friend when he mentioned Fred was dead. The next few minutes were all a blur.

After the war ended Adelaine saw Lee sobbing next to Dora's body. She walked over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"This is why I didn't want you to come fight but I knew you wouldn't listen to me," Lee smiled weakly at her.

"I was the last person to talk to Dora when she was alive, before you ask our son is with Kai."

Lee nodded and leaned his head on his wife's shoulder and sobbed for both his god sister and best friend's deaths.

"Lee?" George asked.

Her husband turned towards his devastated best friend and they shared what should've been a manly hug but they were both sobbing. Adelaine let them have their moment and went to the Weasley's to give her condolences.

"I'm really sorry about your loss, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," she said sincerely.

"Thank you, dear."

The youngest Weasley snapped. "What do you know about losing someone you love!"

"I lost my grandma in the first war thanks to poisoning. I lost my great uncle when I was ten due to cancer and my grandfather died almost two years ago. I don't see thestrals for no reason."

"You're Isabel's granddaughter?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Adelaine nodded as Fleur walked over.

"So, where's my godson?" she asked.

"With his godfather."

"Cornelius?"

Adelaine nodded. The war was finally over but she couldn't quite go pick up her son with all the funerals.

* * *

It was time for Dora's funeral and Lee and Andromeda were inconsolable which was understandable. They had lost everything. Curtis and Adelaine were there to comfort them the best they could.

"I need something to get my mind off this and Aunt Andromeda doesn't drink so the only thing I can think of is making love to you until dawn but if only you're willing."

Adelaine just opened her arms to comfort him and he cuddled close to her sobbing even more and not just for Dora he was crying for Fred as well. Fred's funeral was the next day so Adelaine expected him to come home late and possibly smashed.

The next day was Fred's funeral all the former Quidditch players were there.

"So, I finally get to meet the girl who got Lee Jordan to settle down but it's at a funeral," a voice said.

Adelaine turned to see Oliver Wood and said. "Yes, I'm Adelaine Romero-Jordan."

Oliver nodded. Adelaine was correct Lee, George and the rest of the Qudditch team went out for some drinks. She waited on the couch and by one am in came Lee with Oliver and Katie supporting him.

"How much did he drink?"

"He's going to have a very nasty hangover tomorrow," Oliver answered his friend's wife.

Adelaine nodded. She's seen her husband smashed before so it wasn't anything new. She led him up to their room, undressed him and tucked him in.

"Thanks, love."

She smiled and crawled into bed with him and he instantly cuddled up to her like usual. He was even more affectionate when he was smashed. She fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Adelaine woke up first typically.

"How much did I drink last night?" Lee asked, holding his head covering up the light.

"Quite a bit, I hear."

Lee nodded. She got up to take care of her husband and his hangover. He was feeling better a few hours later. He was busy kissing his wife's neck.

"You know our first anniversary was last week but we were caught up with other stuff," Adelaine sighed.

Lee said. "I suppose we chose to get married at the wrong time but we didn't know this would happen."

Adelaine nodded as she discarded his shirt on the floor eyeing a few healing lacerations that he had received in the war. She thought they looked quite sexy. They continued undressing each other.

"You ready, love?" Lee asked before he entered her.

"Do we have any muggle contraceptives?" she asked she was weary about using a spell again so she told Lee to buy some condoms even though she knew they weren't that reliable either.

In response Lee rolled off his wife, opened their bedside table, grabbed a condom and put it on.

"All set?"

Lee nodded and asked again. "Are you ready?"

"More than ready."

And with that he entered his wife for the first time in what felt like years. She moaned almost instantly he silenced her with a passionate kiss. She pulled one of his dreadlocks which caused him to thrust forward and enter her more. She moaned shamelessly.

"It's been so long since I've been inside you, I almost forgot what it's like," Lee said rolling off his wife and taking off the condom.

"I don't think we've made love since I was around three to four months pregnant with Henry," Adelaine said.

The couple just spooned.

* * *

It was about a month later and the couple was finally going to go pick up their son from his godfather's. They apparated to Kai's house and knocked.

"Hey Lainey," he greeted his best friend.

She gave him a hug and separated. Lee greeted his wife's best friend.

"I'm sorry, if Henry's been here too long."

Kai patted her back and said. "Don't worry about it, I've enjoyed having him here although I've had my mum's help. I'm glad you two survived the war."

Adelaine nodded as Lee sat down silently.

"He's mourning the loss of Fred and his god-sister Dora," Adelaine informed her best friend as she sat down next to her husband and took his hand.

Kai nodded and said. "I'm sorry, mate."

Before Lee could respond Mrs. Dubois walked in holding Henry who was babbling happily. It's been a month since the couple had seen their son and even in Lee's depressed state he smiled.

"Hey you two," she greeted the couple.

Adelaine apologized again. "I'm sorry you got stuck caring for our son."

"Don't worry about it, he's a bit mischievous but I suppose that's from Lee's side," she said glancing at her honorary daughter's husband.

Lee nodded silently as Mrs. Dubois handed Henry to Adelaine.

"Mummy, missed you so much," Adelaine said hugging her son closely.

Henry pulled one of Lee's dreadlocks to get his attention.

"We don't pull hair, Mister," Adelaine scolded her son softly.

Lee was brought of his depressed stupor for a moment, smirked and said. "Maybe I should tell you that when we're making love."

"We have little ears here," Kai said, taking his godson from Adelaine, covering his ears and continuing. "But I don't know who can memory bleach me of the thought of my best friend doing the deed with her husband."

Lee not even a bit ashamed put an arm around his blushing wife. The couple stayed for some dinner and flooed home with their son


	31. Chapter 31

Two months later...

The Wizarding world has slowly been getting back up and running. Lee, Curtis, Adelaine and six-month-old Henry went to pick up Margarita in America. They flooed to a house in Georgia. Curtis knocked on the door.

"Oh, hello, Curtis," a woman greeted happily.

"Hi Mary," he greeted the woman hugging her.

She turned to Lee and Adelaine.

"I doubt you remember, Lee. He came with me and Rita when he was a baby."

Mary smiled warmly at him and said. "You must be almost twenty now?"

"I turned twenty in November," Lee said.

She turned to Adelaine and said. "Whose this lovely girl?"

"This is my wife Adelaine, we've been married for almost a year and a half, and this little one here is Henry Nicholas," Lee said, taking his son from his wife.

The six month old babbled happily in his dad's arms as they walked in the house. Rita walked over and Curtis gave her back her memories.

"Mum?" Lee asked.

Rita hugged her son and then moved on to her daughter-in-law.

"Ba!"

Rita looked at the little boy in her son's arms and smirked. "So, I'm gone for a year and a half and now I have a grandson."

"Yes, his name is Henry Nicholas, he's six months old," Lee smiled.

"So, he was conceived on your honeymoon wasn't he?"

Adelaine nodded, sat down and started to feed her son. He hungrily drank up the liquid in the magical bottle.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you during the birth," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it, mum, I had Lee and my best friend's mum to keep me company,"

Rita smiled.

"Remember how many times you threatened to magically castrate me during the fifteen hours you were in labor."

Adelaine thought for a moment and said. "I think it was almost one hundred times."

Lee smirked slightly at her as their son finished his bottle. Lee took Henry from his wife it was his job to burp him.

"You two make a good team," Rita said, smiling at her son trying to burp his six-month-old son.

"Thanks."

"So, I assume you made the twins and Dora, his godparents."

Lee who had just gotten his son to burp and now holding him started his voice cracking. "Dora and Fred were killed in the war."

Rita gasped and said. "I'm so sorry, what about Ted and Andromeda?"

"Ted is also dead. So it's just Andromeda and her grandson Teddy."

"Dora got married and had a son?"

Lee nodded and said. "Yes, I suppose she got married to Remus Lupin sometime after we did."

"Did you say Lupin, wasn't he your teacher in your fifth year?" Rita asked.

Lee nodded and said. "He was, but I kind of lost some respect for him when he left Dora while she was pregnant."

Rita nodded and asked. "Who are his god-parents?"

"My best friends Kai and Fleur," Adelaine nodded.

The seven of them apparated back to England.

A few days later Adelaine and Lee apparated to Fleur's house. Adelaine knocked on her door.

"Hello, Adelaine," Fleur greeted pulling open the door.

"Hey Fleur."

They walked in the house.

"So, this is my godson?"

Adelaine nodded and said. "Yes, this is Henry Nicholas."

"So, he's named after you great uncle?"

Adelaine nodded. The two women continued talking. Henry soon got bored so Lee took him from Adelaine to entertain him. They three some soon left.

* * *

A year later...

The couple was getting ready to attend the wedding of Josh and Kai.

"There's my two handsome men," Adelaine smiled at her husband and one and a half year old son.

"Mama!" Henry cooed.

She smiled at her son.

"Ugh, can you help me with my tie, love?" Lee asked frustratedly.

Adelaine nodded and helped her husband with his tie.

"You look quite beautiful, love."

Adelaine smiled and kissed his cheek. The family apparated to the wedding venue. She left her husband and son to check on her best friend.

"Merlin, I'm so nervous," Kai said, pacing the floor nervously.

Adelaine smirked.

"This isn't funny, Addie."

"You love Josh and he loves you. That's all that matters."

Kai nodded. Adelaine left the room to find her husband and son sitting in the front row of seats next to Kai's mum. She walked over and sat next to her husband.

"How is he?"

Adelaine smirked and said. "How nervous were you when we were getting married?"

"Insanely."

"Kai is just the same."

Before Lee could respond the wedding started. It was a beautiful wedding. They were now at the reception. Adelaine and Kai shared a quick dance. Lee was about to ask his wife to dance but someone else asked her to dance. He only really trusted a few people to dance with his wife mainly Kai, Josh and George. The latter was the only straight guy he allowed his wife to dance with.

"So, how are you related to Josh?" Adelaine asked trying to make conversation with her dance partner.

"He's my cousin."

Adelaine nodded. Suddenly his hand was on her bum.

"Get your hands off me," Adelaine said, pushing out of the dance in the middle of the song.

"The song isn't even over yet, come back here."

Adelaine walked out of the ballroom to see Lee walking out of the bathroom with Henry.

"Mama!" her son cooed.

She smiled at her son.

"So, you're not dancing with that bloke anymore?" Lee asked, not even trying to hide his jealously.

"I was until he put his hand on my bum."

Lee handed their son to his wife and without another thought he stalked back into the ballroom.

"Honey, I don't want you to ruin my best friend's wedding and set a bad example for Henry," Adelaine said chasing after her husband but it was hard to do that with their son in her arms and high heels.

Lee stalked over to the guy and punched him square in the nose. He had his wand with him but he rather do this instead.

"What was that for?"

"You violated my wife, you git!"

As the wedding was winding down Henry was fast asleep.

"Our son has a good idea, I'm quite exhausted too," Lee said, yawning.

Adelaine nodded. They said goodbye to the newly weds and apparated home. Adelaine tucked Henry into bed and walked back to their room.

"I let my jealousy get the better of me tonight, I'm surprised you're letting me sleep with you."

Adelaine shook her head and said. "I always thought you're sexy when you're jealous." she said kissing his sweet spot.

"I think I'm going to go sleep on the couch to think about what I did."

"If you must but don't be too surprised if I wake up next to you tomorrow."

Lee gave her a small smile, kissed her forehead and left the room. Adelaine fell asleep. It only took her a few hours to go down to the couch and fall asleep in her husband's arms.


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning Lee unsurprisingly woke up to a growing erection in his already tight snitch boxers. He always gets these when he's holding his wife this closely and not to mention it didn't look like she had any knickers on which made him grow almost painfully hard. He glanced at his wife who was smiling in her sleep he knew she could feel this against her naked bum. He began to kiss her awake which actually turned into moan her awake if that makes sense.

"Good morning to you too," she smiled.

"You're a saucy little badger but I love it."

Adelaine smirked at her husband as he got ready to enter her but before he could their son started to cry. He leaned back in frustration his naked erection still on display.

"I'll go get him but I'll be back and then you can pleasure me."

Lee groaned impatiently as she got up. She walked to their son's room, took care of him and put him back down in his toddler bed. She was walking back towards the living room when Lee pinned her against the wall.

"I'm sorry I couldn't wait because I just have to have you," he said kissing her passionately before hiking up her nightgown and entering her.

She moaned loudly against the wall as he continued making love to her. They pulled apart almost an hour later.

"We've never made love against the wall before have we?"

Lee shook his head and said. "You know I've been to wanting to try for another baby Jordan for awhile."

"I'll be surprised if I don't end up pregnant after that," she smirked.

Lee smirked back at her. It turns out that she wasn't pregnant after that encounter but they continued trying to conceive.

Henry and Teddy had become close friends with the addition of Fleur and Bill's eldest Victoire who was born on the second anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. The couple was finally able to move into a new house that was perfect for the family they wanted to have.

* * *

Three Years later..

Henry had just turned four. Currently, the couple was at St. Mungos because Henry had been hurt trying to fly a broom. This is how they discovered he was afraid of heights like his father.

"I'm never letting George near him again," Adelaine threatened.

"There's no need to be so drastic, love. George is my best friend."

"But he hurt our baby boy."

Lee sighed and said. "He wasn't hurt too bad just a broken arm and a few bruises."

Adelaine was about to reply but she suddenly felt nauseous so she bolted towards the bin and emptied the contents of her stomach.

"You okay, love?" Lee asked rushing after her.

Adelaine leaned against the wall once she was done. Lee walked over to her and put his hand on her forehead.

"I'm the healer here, but do I feel hot?

Lee shook his head, hooked her against the wall and said. "No, you didn't but you look hot today."

"You know I hate being called hot, Lee," she groaned.

Lee nodded and fixed his statement and said. "You look beautiful."

Adelaine didn't respond she kissed her husband tenderly. He was ready to deepen the kiss but their son's healer interrupted so they separated.

"So, how's our son?"

"He's just fine."

Another healer walked out holding Henry who was sucking on a lolly grinning ear to ear.

"Your son is quite tough."

"He must get that from me, Lee is quite the complainer when he's hurt or sick," Adelaine smirked at her husband.

"I'm tough," Lee insisted, puffing out his chest.

Adelaine giggled. The family apparated home.

It was later that night, it was Adelaine's time to put their son to bed. She was reading him to sleep and like usual he was asleep in an instant. She kissed his forehead, closed the door and walked to their room to see her husband in nothing but his insanely tight snitch boxers she could easily see his growing erection.

"Is he asleep?" Lee smirked at his wife.

Adelaine nodded eyeing his chest. He had been working out quite a bit and it paid off.

"So, you want to continue trying for another baby Jordan?" Lee asked. Part of him was starting to get discouraged because they've been trying to conceive again for almost three years but to no avail. They conceived Henry quite quick.

"Actually, there's no need to do that but I'm not turning it down."

Lee glanced at his wife of almost five years body and he instantly noticed the subtle curve to her stomach and grinned.

Adelaine slinked towards her husband seductively and he rested his hand on said stomach.

"Is that why you tossed your cookies this afternoon at St. Mungos, not because you were nervous about Henry being hurt?"

"Exactly."

Lee nodded and asked. "How far along are you?"

"About three months, we conceived this child around Christmas time. You got a little too affectionate while you were tipsy not that I minded."

Lee smirked and said. "All I remember from that night is you moaning my name multiple times very loudly, like you're going to do tonight."

"What makes you so sure," she teased.

"I bet I can make you moan in a minute because I know how to satisfy my wife thank you very much," Lee pouted.

Adelaine smirked and said. "I'm not doubting that even one bit."

And with that Lee began kissing her neck as they stumbled back on to the bed. Lee hovered over her briefly she wasn't wearing any knickers he noticed. That was usually a sign she wanted him to make love to her until dawn which he's going to do.

"I suppose you don't need to cast a contraception spell since I've already knocked you up again," Lee smirked kicking off his boxers eagerly.

"Lee, stop teasing me," she groaned.

He slowly entered her. At the entrance she let out a quiet moan and held onto his dreadlocks. He rested his hand under her nightgown and squeezed her breast.

"You're already driving me crazy," she said writhing on the bed in pleasure.

He just smirked at her, she pulled his dreadlocks, thrusted him forward , hit her sensitive spot in an instant and she let out a loud moan which he silenced with a heated kiss.

Lee soon rolled off his wife panting heavily. The couple rested for a few minutes and made love again. They fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning.


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning Adelaine woke up first and in their usual position with his right hand resting under her nightgown and on her bare breast and the other resting on the subtle curve of her stomach. She kissed her husband softly and got up. She went to go check on Henry but he wasn't in his room.

"Mummy!" he yelled happily.

She turned to see her son in his godfather's arms and sighed in relief.

"Hey Addie," Kai greeted.

"Hey Kai."

Henry reached out for his mum and she took him from Kai. The group walked down the stairs.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"About twenty minutes, I saw that Henry was up so I wanted to keep him company until you and Lee woke up since it looks like you two were busy last night, if you catch my drift," Kai smirked at his best friend.

Despite being married to Lee for five years it still made her blush when someone mentioned their sex life which was perfectly healthy and active.

"What happen to his arm?"

She sighed and said. "He fell off a broom."

"Who let him on a broom at his age?"

"George."

"I hope George has the sense to stay away for awhile if not I'll hex him for being the reason my godson got hurt," Kai said, threateningly.

"He is Lee's best friend, Kai. Imagine if George was his godfather and you were the one who got my son hurt."

"For one thing, I would never hurt your son even if he wasn't my godson. He was so careless though. You have to agree."

Before Adelaine could respond Lee rested his hands on her hips per usual.

"Morning love," he whispered in her ear seductively.

"Lee, we have company," she told him.

Her husband looked up at her best friend, smirked and said. "He's caught us in the act remember?"

"I'm still trying to get that image of my best friend in the middle of doing the dirty with her husband out of my mind. I'm going need a brain bleach."

Adelaine blushed as Lee's hand drifted to her stomach briefly, then walked over to the stove and started making breakfast.

"So, not that you need a reason to visit but what are you doing here?" Adelaine asked as she sat down next to her son who instantly hopped on her lap.

"I have something to ask you."

"Anything."

"Josh and I are talking about having a baby through a surrogate and I was wondering if you would do it?"

Adelaine smiled and said. "I would gladly do it if I wasn't already three months pregnant with my second child."

"Okay, so he knocked you up again after three years."

"I was starting to get concerned that something was wrong with me and my private parts," Lee said honestly.

Kai made a disgusted face and Adelaine said. "Kai doesn't want to hear about your man parts, honey."

Lee smirked at his wife and kissed her cheek. They ate some breakfast and Kai left.

* * *

It was now about a month later and Adelaine was just starting to show again. She was playing with her son when the next baby Jordan kicked for the first time and she winced.

"Mummy?" Henry asked.

"Yes, Henry?"

"You okay?"

Adelaine smiled. Henry was such a sweet boy.

She winced again and said. "Your new baby brother or sister just kicked me rather hard."

"Did I do that when I was in your tummy?" he asked.

"You did."

Before Henry could respond Lee walked in from work.

"Daddy!" Henry called running towards his dad.

"Hey son," Lee said picking up his son.

Adelaine looked at the interaction between father and son. Lee was such a good father although he had his reservations when she first got pregnant with Henry. She got up and slightly waddled towards him by the time she had reached her husband he had put down their son.

"I would've come to you, love."

Adelaine smiled and greeted him with a kiss. Lee's huge hands drifted to his wife's hips. He had almost forgotten what pregnancy did to her already round hips. His hand drifted to her baby bump as their next child kicked.

"You know our next child kicked for the first time today," she smiled.

"I just felt our child kick."

Adelaine smiled and said. "Have you thought of any names for the next baby Jordan?"

"If it's a boy we could name him Godric,"

Adelaine frowned and said. "There's no way I'm naming my son, Godric."

"What's wrong with the name Godric?" Lee pouted.

"I get that it's the first name of the founder of Gryffindor but still no."

Lee sighed. They didn't even know what they were having.

* * *

It was a few days later the couple was finding out the gender of their next child. They were in the waiting room looking at baby name books.

"I like Gregory for a boy and Gretel for a girl," Adelaine said.

"I'm still think you're going to give in to naming him Godric."

Before Adelaine could respond the healer called her name. She stood up with Lee's help and waddled towards the examination room.

"So, this is your second pregnancy correct, Mrs. Jordan?"

Adelaine nodded and replied. "Yes, my first pregnancy was just over five years ago."

The healer nodded and instructed her to lay down to check on their child. Lee took her hand excitedly. She casted the spell.

There was a few minutes silence until she said. "You have another baby boy, Mr. and Mrs. Jordan."

The couple smiled as they walked out of the examination room.

"Hello baby Godric," Lee smirked his hand on her stomach.

Adelaine glared at her husband and said. "My son will not be named Godric."

"He doesn't seem to agree, he's kicking nonstop," Lee chuckled.

Adelaine rested her hand on her stomach. They flooed over to Lee's parents house.

"Mummy!" Henry yelled.

Adelaine leaned down to pick up her son but her back was killing her so she let Lee pick him up and hand him to her.

"So, do we have another grandson or granddaughter?"

"A grandson and his name is Godric," Lee insisted.

Adelaine rolled her eyes and said. "Yes, you have a grandson but he's not going to be named Godric."

"I like the name Godric," Curtis said.

"Thanks dad, but I can't seem to convince Adelaine that," Lee pouted.

"Lee, you're twenty-four not five stop pouting."

The couple flooed home.

It was later that night, the couple was passionately snogging on the bed but they only got as far as foreplay and tired themselves out.


	34. Chapter 34

Word Count: 1,252

* * *

It was a month later Adelaine and Lee were over Bill and Fleur's. Henry was playing with his best friend Teddy and god-sister Victoire.

"So, you're about five months along?" Fleur asked.

"Yes, we're having another boy."

Fleur sighed and said. "Bill and I have been trying to conceive again but it hasn't worked out."

Adelaine patted her friend's hand and said. "It took us three years to conceive again, so don't be discouraged."

"Three years, I hope it doesn't take that long."

"Yeah, we've been trying again since the day after Kai and Josh got married," Adelaine said resting her hand on her five-month pregnant stomach.

Fleur nodded.

"Mummy?" Henry asked.

"Can I spend the night?" he asked his dimples showing.

Adelaine couldn't say no so she agreed. Henry grinned and ran back over to Victoire and Teddy. The couple apparated home.

"So, I heard something interesting from Bill today."

"What's that Lee?"

He smirked end said. "That Charlie tried to chat you up during the battle."

"He wasn't successful obviously but yes he did."

A jealous look crossed her husband's face as he opened their door. There's two ways this can go either they will have a passionate snogging session or he'll feel like he can't share a bed with her.

"You know I've only had eyes for you since I was sixteen," Adelaine smiled at him noticing his jealously.

"And I you but sometimes I can't help being jealous, but you did say I'm quite sexy when I'm jealous," he said his hands resting on her hips.

"You are."

"You can't deny that some of our most passionate snogging and/or love making sessions come from when I'm jealous," he said nibbling her ear briefly.

She moaned softly. Being five months pregnant she was insanely horny a lot of the time due to her hormones. Lee smirked and captured her lips in a heated kiss pushing her against the counter. The couple soon stumbled up to their room passionately snogging until they tired themselves out.

It was a month later Adelaine was six months along now. She felt quite huge already but Lee would deny that. He was still pushing for the name Godric.

By the time her twenty-fourth birthday came around she had about three weeks left in her pregnancy.

"Happy birthday, mummy," Henry said, hugging her.

Adelaine smiled and said. "Thanks sweetie."

It was now time for Adelaine to give birth. She was screaming her head off again. This labor wasn't as long as hers with Henry. Their next son was born at eleven am on September ninth. She had been in labor since early that morning. Lee had finally talked her into naming their son Godric as long as she got to name their next child. They brought their son home. The year continued normally.

It was now right after Godric's first birthday. The couple was out shopping when someone began flirting with Adelaine shamelessly. She ignored the man but Lee was insanely jealous already. It's a good thing both kids were at their respective god parents.

"Did you realize that the cashier was flirting with you?"

Adelaine smirked at her husband of six years and cooed. "I sure did but you know I ignored him."

Lee pushed her against the wall smiling and said. "You know you're mine, right."

Adelaine knowing when her husband was jealous said. "And I always will be."

And with that Lee gave her a heated kiss and she moaned. The couple soon stumbled up to their room and made passionate love for the rest of the night.

* * *

It was three months later now and Adelaine was pregnant again. Lee was out with their sons having a boys day out. There was a knock on the door. She got up to answer the door it was the last person she expected since she hasn't talked to her since Henry was born five and half years ago.

"Hi Adelaine," her Aunt Arabella said.

"Hi Aunt Arabella, it's nice to see you."

"Can I come in?"

Adelaine nodded and she walked in. Her aunt looked around the house surveying the house.

"You want some tea?" she asked.

Her aunt nodded and sat down. She started the tea.

"So, where's Lee?"

Adelaine smiled and said. "He's having a boys day out with our sons Henry and Godric."

"You named your oldest son after your uncle?"

Adelaine smiled and said. "I did."

"I've been a stubborn old woman the last five years, I'm sorry," she said, emotionally.

Adelaine got up and hugged her aunt then got the tea.

"And you named your next son Godric?"

"That was Lee's idea, Henry is now five while Godric turned one in September."

Her aunt nodded and said. "And I see you're pregnant again."

Adelaine rested her hand on stomach and said. "I'm about three months along. I'm due around August."

Before her aunt could reply the boys returned.

"Hi mummy," Henry said.

Adelaine smiled at her eldest son.

"Hi baby," he said kissing her stomach cutely.

Lee greeted his wife with a kiss on the cheek. Henry sat on his mum's lap and peered up at the old woman across from her curiously.

"Sweetie, this is my great-aunt Arabella which makes her your great-great-aunt,"

Henry smiled at her and said. "I'm Henry Nicholas Jordan."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Mama!" Godric exclaimed.

"That's Godric Nolan and you remember Lee?"

Her aunt nodded. Lee wasn't so quick to forget how she treated them before Henry was born. The two women continued talking until she left.

It was later that night the couple was in bed spooning Lee's huge hand resting on her stomach protectively.

"I thought it was nice that my aunt came over," Adelaine said.

"Do you not remember how she treated you before Henry was born?" He asked.

Adelaine sighed. "I do, but she apologised."

Lee groaned and said. "I'll go sleep on the couch tonight."

"Be my guest."

Lee got out of bed and walked down to the couch.

"Your daddy is being unreasonable," Adelaine told her stomach as she rested her hand on her baby bump.

The couple fell asleep separately.

The next morning Adelaine woke up first and she walked down the stairs to see Lee thrown unceremoniously on the couch snoring loudly. She couldn't help but giggle. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs her youngest son started to cry. She sighed and went back up stairs to check on him.

"Mama!" he exclaimed, happily.

Adelaine picked up her son and began to fuss over him and then they walked back down stairs. She walked into the kitchen to see her eldest sitting at the table.

"Morning mummy," he smiled, innocently.

"Morning," she replied putting her younger son in his high chair.

A few minutes later a pair of hands rested on her hips.

"Morning love," Lee murmured in her ear.

She turned to her husband and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

She just handed him something clear and he looked at his face which had a moustache drawn on it.

"I think it makes me even sexier."

Adelaine giggled.

"You know you want me," he said, rubbing his crotch against her bum.

"I'm not in the mood," she groaned walking to the table.

Lee sighed reluctantly and began making breakfast.


	35. Chapter 35

Word Count: 1,103

* * *

It was now time for the magical ultrasound. Adelaine and Lee went to St. Mungos.

"Hello Mrs. Jordan," The healer greeted.

Delaney smiled and said. "Hello, Healer Nixon."

The healer smiled and instructed, "You know the drill, Mrs. Jordan. Lay down on the table and lift up your shirt."

Adelaine followed her orders, laid down and lifted up her shirt to reveal her slightly rounded belly.

The healer casted the spell over her stomach and the blurry picture showed up.

"That's the head right there."

Lee looked at the picture of his child. Sure, this was their third child but he couldn't help but be overwhelmed with emotion.

"Would you like to know the gender?"

Adelaine glanced at her husband and said. "Yes."

"It looks like you have a baby girl."

Lee and Adelaine grinned.

"I think we're done here."

Adelaine pulled down her shirt and got up.

The couple left.

"So, what do you want to name her?"

Lee glanced at his wife and said. "How would you feel if we named her after your aunt?"

"I would expect it and be happy to."

The couple grabbed some lunch before picking up their children.

"So, what's the verdict?" Margarita asked.

"A girl," Adelaine grinned.

Margarita and Curis hugged their son and daughter-in-law.

It was a few days later, Adelaine came home early from work much to Lee's surprise.

"Hey love," he greeted, kissing her cheek.

She smiled sleepily at her husband.

Lee asked. "What are you doing home so early?"

Adelaine rested her hand on her stomach as their daughter kicked and said to her stomach. "Ouch, that was a hard one. Just like your oldest brother aren't you. Always kicking your mum."

Lee smiled at his wife talking to their daughter. It was so adorable.

"I'm actually quite exhausted, I'm going to go take a nap," Adelaine said waddling up to their room.

That left Lee to cook dinner for their children which he didn't mind. He fed their children and brought up some food for his beloved wife so she wouldn't go hungry. She was still fast asleep when he walked into their room.

He knows this pregnancy is taking its toll on his usual vibrant wife. She was always up and ready to go while she was pregnant with Henry and Godric. She was also a lot randier while she was pregnant with Henry and Godric. Just thinking about the romantic encounters they had in this very bed were still enough to make him blush. This is the third time she's been pregnant in their six years of marriage. So, he imagined that it took a toll on her body. He felt guilty for putting his wife through this. He leaned over and rested his hand on her rounded stomach.

"Lee?" she whispered.

"I didn't mean to wake you, love," he said, noticing her eyes weren't as bright usual.

Adelaine smiled sleepily and said. "Don't worry about it, how are the kids?"

"They're fed and bathed, but more importantly how are you?" he asked tenderly brushing her hair out of her face.

Adelaine shrugged and said. "I've been better, I'm extra tired. My back and feet are killing me."

"How about I give you a massage?" Lee offered.

She nodded sleepily as he began messaging her back softly. Her muscles relaxed instantly at her husband's touch.

"Am I doing okay?"

She just nodded as he continued messaging her back and then moving down to her feet.

It was a few days later now, Adelaine decided to get checked up by another healer. She was informed that she should be on bed rest until the end of her pregnancy in five months. She left her work and picked up her two sons Henry from school and Godric from her mother-in-law's. She thanked Merlin that Lee had made them some food.

"Mummy, why are we eating in bed?"

"I was told I'm supposed to stay in bed for the next few months," she told her eldest.

Henry nodded and asked. "Why?"

"Your baby sister is giving me trouble," she said as her daughter kicked her.

Henry crawled over and kissed his mum's rounded belly softly.

"You're just like your dad, he does the same thing."

They continued eating dinner. She read her sons to sleep and fell asleep herself.

Lee walked in from work around midnight expecting to see his wife on the couch waiting for him but was happy to find her in bed with their sons curled up next each side of her each of their heads resting on her rounded stomach which was covered by the blankets. He couldn't help but smile as he crawled into bed next to his family.

Adelaine woke up first surrounded by her sons and her husband who was snoring loudly. She giggled softly.

"Morning mummy," Henry smiled up at his mum.

"Morning honey," she winced as her daughter kicked her hard.

Henry began jumping on the bed to wake up his dad.

"Your daddy got home late last night, let him sleep," Adelaine said, stroking his unshaven cheek.

"Too late, love," Lee said, opening up his eyes and grinning at his wife.

"Morning."

"So, what's the deal with the impromptu sleep over not that minded."

"Our little sister is giving mummy trouble so she has to stay in bed for awhile," Henry stated, a slight know-it-all tone in his voice.

Lee's eyes filled with concern for his wife and said. "I'm sorry love."

Adelaine shrugged. Lee got up and got his sons dressed and fed them. He took care of his wife.

"You want me to take the next five months off?" Lee asked.

"I couldn't ask you do to that, Lee."

"Who will take care of you when I'm at work?"

Adelaine shook her head and said."We'll manage, I already asked Kai anyway."

"If that's what you want, love."

Adelaine looked over at her husband and said. "I feel like it's deeper than that, honey."

"I feel so guilty for putting you through this."

"Lee, it takes two to conceive a baby, I quite enjoyed conceiving this baby by the way." Adelaine said resting her hand on her stomach just as their daughter kicked her hard in the side.

"I just hate seeing you go through this, I'm used to my vibrant and strong wife but this baby has taken so much out of you."

Adelaine leaned over, kissed her husband's cheek and said, "Not to mention during my last two pregnancies we were at it like rabbits."

"Yeah, we were."

Adelaine nodded.

It was a few days later, Kai had started taking care of his best friend.

"I'm thankful that you agreed to do this, Kai."

He smiled at her and said. "No problem, Addie."

"Lee asked if he should take the next five months off but who would be our income if he left work."

"That just shows how much he adores you."

Adelaine smiled and said. "And I adore him just as much."

Kai nodded. The two men continued caring for their best friend and wife for the next five months.


	36. Chapter 36

Word Count: 1,066

* * *

The couple was sleeping peacefully or as peaceful as a nine month pregnant woman could sleep anyway. She couldn't wait to walk around and stretch her legs. Being on bed rest got old after the first month or so. Adelaine woke up in the early morning of August 1st. She tugged her husband's dreadlocks.

"What is it, love?"

"The baby is coming," she said.

Lee popped out of bed and flooed the healer even it is two am. The healer complained a little but that's the worst part of the job.

"Bloody hell, this hurts," Adelaine complained.

Lee held her hand throughout labor. He looked at the clock around three pm. She had been in labor for just over thirteen hours now. It was five hours later and time to push. She gave a few long pushes and there was a loud cry.

"Hello Arabella Francesca Jordan," Lee grinned at his baby daughter.

She had his face and Adelaine's hair. Lee handed their daughter to her. Kai walked in with Henry and Godric.

"Is this my baby sister?" Henry asked.

Adelaine smiled and said. "Yes, this is Arabella Francesca Jordan."

"She's pretty," Henry said.

"She's not going to be able to date until she's in her thirties," Lee said.

Adelaine giggled at her already overprotective husband.

"I'm serious."

"Whatever you say, honey."

The couple now had three kids under the age of ten to raise. It was difficult but fun. Arabella was now about two months old. She hadn't slept through the night yet. She was crying.

"It's your turn, love," Lee said.

Adelaine got up and went to go take care of their daughter. She finished taking care of their daughter, walked back to their room and threw herself down next to her husband and cuddled up to him.

"How long did it take our boys to sleep through the night?" Lee asked wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Henry was sleeping through the night in roughly four months while Godric slept through the night in three months or so," Adelaine answered.

Lee nodded.

Arabella proved to be more difficult than her elder brothers she was sleeping through the night after six almost seven months.

* * *

October 2005

It was now time for the ten year anniversary of Dumbledore's Army.

"Mummy, can I go to the party?" Henry asked.

Adelaine sighed and said. "No, you can't you have to stay over your grandparents."

"Okay."

"You ready love?" Lee asked walking in holding their one and half year old daughter and three-year-old son.

"Just about."

Lee nodded. A few minutes later they floo'd over Lee's parents house and dropped off their kids and floo'd over to the Potter's house. Ginny and Harry have been married for five years now. They had one child named James who was the same age as Arabella and she was pregnant again.

"Hello Adelaine," Fleur greeted.

She greeted her best friend.

"It's nice to see you again, Adelaine," Harry greeted her.

"Hi Harry."

The rest of the greetings continued.

"So, you're about three months along?" Adelaine asked trying to make conversation with the youngest redhead.

"Yes, I'm due in April or so."

Adelaine nodded as she walked over to Lee who was happily chatting with Oliver and sat down.

"So, are any of your kids into Quidditch?"

"Henry is afraid of heights but I think he might be the commentator like his father, Godric is more bookish despite being only three."

"You named your son Godric?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, that was Lee's idea. As for our youngest Arabella she's only a year and a half so it's too soon to tell."

Oliver nodded. They said some toasts.

"So, you're still working as a healer?"

"Yes, I am."

Lee smiled and said. "You're being modest love, she's fixing to be the head healer in about two years."

"That's nothing, Harry is the youngest Head Auror ever," Ginny bragged, causing Harry to blush.

"Adelaine saves lives. I respect aurors and everything."

Ginny glared at her brother's best friend. The couple soon left.

* * *

May 2007

It was just under two years later, Adelaine had just been promoted to Head Healer and to boot it was her ten year anniversary with Lee.

"Hey love, happy anniversary," he greeted kissing her cheek.

"Hey Lee," she grinned.

He grinned happily at her and asked. "What is it?"

"I'm officially head healer."

Lee picked his wife up, spun her around and then kissed her passionately. She let out a moan and that drove him wild. He leaned her against the counter and began kissing down her neck.

"Mummy, daddy?" Nine-year-old Henry asked walking into the kitchen.

The couple pulled apart reluctantly and Lee put his wife down.

It was now later that night, the couple and their children were going out to celebrate their anniversary and Adelaine's promotion.

"I'm pretty sure that dress will end up on the floor at the end of the night," Lee smirked looking at his wife as she finished getting dressed.

"If you say so, as long as I remember to use a contraception spell or you remember to use a condom."

Lee groaned and said. "I've missed having a baby around the house, Arabella will be three this year and by the time you have the next baby Jordan she'll be almost four."

"You're passionate about this aren't you," Adelaine smirked.

"I am but I do understand that you just got promoted so maybe it's not the right time."

Adelaine nodded. The family floo'd to a restaurant.

"So, what's the occasion?" the waitress asked.

"It's our ten year anniversary and we're celebrating my wife's promotion."

The waitress nodded and said. "You've been married ten years?"

"We have, we got married almost right out of school," Lee grinned, taking Adelaine's hand.

The waitress nodded. The family ordered and then floo'd home.

"You want to continue what we were doing earlier?" Lee smirked once all three kids were in bed.

Adelaine smirked back at her husband and said. "It's a tradition we make love on our anniversary."

"That's a change from earlier but I suppose I'll put on a condom."

Adelaine nodded and foreplay began. She eased Lee's trousers down his slim hips and instantly saw his huge erection.

"This is all for you, love," he smiled as he slipped on the condom.

"As always."

They made passionate love for the rest of the night.


	37. Chapter 37

2008

It was now a year later Adelaine had been head healer for a year. Lee was visiting her at work or rather trying to persuade her into making love in her office. Though they were pretty close.

"I promise we'll get down and dirty when I get home, Lee," she smirked, stroking his chest.

"You'll be too tired, I know you."

"It's not proper to make love in public."

Lee groaned and left.

Adelaine got home later that day to find her oldest reading to her two other children.

"Hey mummy," Henry greeted.

"Hey sweetie."

Her children greeted her and she asked. "Where's your daddy?"

"In the shower."

Adelaine nodded and decided to join her husband in the shower. She hadn't done that in ages.

"Hey love," he greeted.

She didn't reply she just kissed him passionately. That drove him crazy and he moaned. In the middle of foreplay there was an interruption thanks to their youngest son. Godric was the more quiet one so you knew something was wrong when he complained.  
"What hurts honey?" Adelaine asked her younger son.  
"My tummy," he whined.  
She checked his temperature and he was burning up. The next thing she knew he threw up. She zapped away the vomit and carried her son up to his room which was decorated in yellow which was his favourite color.  
"Mummy, why do I have this tummy ache?" he whined.  
"I think you have the muggle disease chicken pox."  
The four and half year old looked confused and said. "I got this from a chicken?"  
Adelaine giggled, ruffled his brunette hair and said. "No, you didn't."  
"Are you and daddy going to take care of me?" he asked looking up at her with his shocking green eyes which he had inherited from his paternal grandmother that went perfect with his caramel-colored skin.  
"Of course, sweetie."  
He nodded sleepily. She kissed his forehead and left his room.  
"How is he love?"  
"I'm pretty sure he has chicken pox or possibly dragon pox," Adelaine told him as she sat down.  
Lee nodded and said. "Do you think we should send Henry and Ara to my parents house?"  
"I want to stay here and help take care of Rick," Henry insisted, stubbornly.  
Adelaine smiled at her eldest and said. "That's sweet, honey but I don't want you get sick either. Your brother is very contagious."

"I want to stay here."

Lee said. "You can stay at Aunt Andy's and play with Teddy." Trying to entice his eldest.

"Okay, dad."

They sent Henry over Andromeda's and Arabella over her namesakes and began taking care of their younger son. It was not surprising to see Godric curled up on his mum's lap as she read to him and rubbed his back over the next few days. Both of her boys were mama's boys to their own extent although Godric showed it more often. Henry was more tough but not as tough as he puts on.

"I feel better mummy," he said, happily.

"That's good, sweetie."

He kissed her cheek cutely in thanks. She giggled. Their oldest and youngest were sent back over to their house.

July 2008

It was now the middle of July, the couple was in the middle of foreplay for the first time in months.

"It's been too long, love," Lee moaned.

"That's what happens when you have three kids."

Lee nodded and entered her causing her to moan loudly. She pulled one of his dreadlocks and he thrusted forward. They took turns moaning and groaning in pleasure as they made love. They had one more round and fell asleep.

It was now around Halloween, since their kids went trick or treating it was Lee's turn.  
"How do I look, mummy?"  
"You look cute, Henry."

The hazel-eyed boy groaned and said. "I'm supposed to look scary not cute, mum."

She ruffled her son's hair and kissed his forehead. Lee walked in with their five-year-old and three-year-old. Their son was dressed up like a healer while their daughter was dressed up in a Quidditch uniform Adelaine tried to make her get a princess costume but she was more of tomboy than anything.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, love. There's going to be lots of candy."

She felt nauseous at the mention of candy. Lee sighed and kissed her cheek and left with their kids. She was happy passing out candy and complimenting costumes. She sat on the couch and waited for her husband and kids to come back.

"We're back, love," Lee said, kissing her cheek as their eldest poured out his candy.

She smiled briefly at him as he put down their three-year-old next to her brothers. The two proud parents watched their kids sort through the candy though their younger son was slightly bossing his older brother around. They put them to bed.  
Lee watched his wife undress and noticed the slight curve to her stomach but didn't say anything until they got into bed.

"So, did you have a good Halloween love?"

"I did, how about you?"

Lee nodded and asked. "How about you new baby Jordan how was your Halloween?"

"How did you know I'm pregnant again?"

"It's quite obvious, love," he said resting his hand on her stomach.

She cuddled closer to him and said. "I'm around three months along, the child was conceived in the middle of July."

"I was jealous again, I really need to work on my jealously issues."

Adelaine sighed and said. "They aren't that bad but I suppose you should."

"I hope this pregnancy isn't as difficult as your last one," Lee sighed, rubbing her stomach.  
"So far it hasn't been."  
"That's good."  
The couple fell asleep.


	38. Chapter 38

The next morning Lee woke up first with one of his hands cupping his wife's bare breast and the other resting on the curve of her stomach. He was so happy about the new baby Jordan. He kissed her cheek, got up, walked down the stairs to start breakfast.

"Morning daddy," Six-year-old Godric greeted walked down the stairs.

Out of their kids Godric was the early riser. Henry would sleep all day if he could. Arabella was somewhere in the middle.  
"Morning Rick," Lee greeted his younger son.

They had being calling Godric by that nickname since he was two. Adelaine walked down the stairs.

"Morning boys," she greeted.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a man," Lee pouted.

Adelaine giggled.

"Morning mummy," Godric said, grinning at his mum.

Adelaine kissed her younger son's forehead and sat down. He crawled into her lap. A few minutes later Henry walked down holding Arabella's hand.

"Morning mum," he said kissing Adelaine's cheek.

"Morning honey."

Lee looked over at his family and smiled. He almost forgot they had another baby on the way.

"Your dad and I have something to tell you," Adelaine said.

"What is it, mummy?" Godric asked peering up at his mum with his green eyes.

She smiled at her younger son and said. "We're going to have another baby."

"Hi baby," Godric said kissing his mum's baby bump cutely.

Adelaine smiled and ruffled her son's hair.

"I'm going to have another sibling?" Henry asked.

Adelaine nodded in response to her oldest. Henry grinned.

It was now the next month, Adelaine was starting to show again. Lee will never get tired of seeing his wife pregnant.

"Do you want another boy or girl?" Adelaine asked.

"I don't care, as long as it's healthy," Lee said, kissing her stomach.

"I suppose so."

They went to find out what the gender of their last baby was the next month. Adelaine was expecting another girl.

* * *

It was now Henry's eleventh birthday, he was so excited for his birthday.

"Morning, honey, happy birthday," Adelaine said, hugging her eldest although with her seven month pregnant stomach that was hard.

"Thanks mum," Henry smiled, sitting down at the table.

"Morning my beautiful family," Lee said, walking in the room.

"It's my birthday, dad!" Henry said, excitedly.

"I know, son," he said, kissing Adelaine's cheek.

Just then an owl flew in holding what looked like Henry's Hogwarts letter. He shakily took it off the owl's leg and opened the letter. The rest of the family joined them to celebrate Henry's birthday.

"I can't believe my little boy is eleven," Adelaine said, as she got into bed that night.

Lee rested his hand on his wife's stomach and said. "You still have this baby Jordan to worry about."

"You don't think it's weird that our oldest is starting Hogwarts and I'm seven months pregnant?" Adelaine asked.

"That's what we get when I knock you up during a war, we're still having kids when our oldest is starting Hogwarts. Well, I know Ginny was born when Bill was ten almost eleven."  
Adelaine nodded.

It was two months later and Adelaine was in labor for the last time. She had been in labour for almost twelve hours now. It seems like her labours with both of her daughters have been long and painful. Her youngest daughter was born on April 23rd, 2009 at 1:00am after being in labour for just over twenty four hours.

It was now September first, Henry was buzzing with excitement as he pulled his mum by the hand. Though, that was hard to do since she was pushing four and half month old Dora in her pram. Lee was holding their younger son's hand but he wasn't the one who they had to worry about Arabella was so she was holding Kai's hand.

Kai and Fleur joined them along with nine-year-old Victoire tagged along to see her oldest god-brother off and not to mention to see Teddy.

"Do you know how to get on the platform?" A man asked.

"Your child a first year too?" Lee asked.

"Yes, I'm Bradley Ford and this is my daughter Tessa."

"I'm Lee Jordan, this is my wife Adelaine. Our oldest Henry he starts this year as well."

"Nice to meet you, I suppose."

"Teddy!" Henry and Victoire yelled in unison when the turquoise-haired boy walked into their line of vision with Harry and Andromeda.

"Hey Vic, hey Henry," he greeted his best friends.

"I like your hair," Tessa said, shyly.

Teddy looked over and said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tessa, I'll be a first year too."  
Her dad said. "Your parents allow you to dye your hair that dreadful colour."

Tessa glared at her dad as there was an awkward silence.

"My parents are dead, sir," Teddy snapped at the man, his hair changing to a Weasley red.

"It's almost eleven, we should get on the platform," Harry said, checking his watch.

Tessa's dad gave her an awkward hug and left leaving her alone with the Jordans and their friends.

"Are you two actually related?" Victoire asked.

Tessa shook her head and said. "He's my stepdad, my real dad died when I was little."

The group nodded as they went through the barrier. The start of their adventures at Hogwarts.

 _The End_


End file.
